


Lord of Gaia

by bigamer1985



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, F/M, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigamer1985/pseuds/bigamer1985
Summary: Mund enjoyed playing Yggdrasil, he played the last day waiting for the end of something he built for so long, made great friends on his server and others, Momonga and Holly from Ainz Ooal Gown. Arriving in this new world, how will he handle the fact that he is his avatar, and how will it change him as a person.Updates are on Saturdays unless life causes changes to it.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fan fiction please be nice, I want to know where I can improve.
> 
> I owe a big thank you to Download077 for her encouragement on posting this.

The first 5 years that the game played Mund kept to himself and increasing his power as a fighter and a lycanthrope, during this time he found forums that helped him gather secrets about the game. Those that he found most helpful where two friends that were on a different server, a player named, Momonga and Holly Leonhardt, Holly was later in the game, Momonga had told Mund about her when he met her. In time he met a few people that needed help as they were being hunted by human and demi-human races. **Razor Edge** was a Automaton that was focused on crafting and people found him to be an easy target so Mund took care of the problem a number of times and exchanged information with him for future contact. This happened a number of times with a werewolf named **Lady Babama** , **Lady Artemis** a Dryad, an undead caster **Aniallin** , two different Insect characters **Zelfeldor and Zzzent,** a naga named **Lord Byshomo,** now **Master Sojo** was a powerful bird man but was out numbered and under constant attack, Mund help insure his survival and they became close friends, the last of Mund's close friends was a Dractour ( **Lord Bezin)** that was doing well, but had taken a hate for those hunting in his area and tried to stop them, Mund tried to warn him that the group was too large for him, but in the end had to help him defeat them. 

When Mund found the Lost Tomb of the Forest King in the Frozen forests of Niflheim, Mund scouted the Tomb with his wolves, he found with the help of his friends they could manage this one. 11 players together conquered the Tomb of the Forest king. With this the 11 formed Nature's Fury, and their bases became the Lair of the Forest King, Mund being voted as the Forest King. After exploring the ins and outs of the Tomb they found that it had a few things others didn't. Hidden was a big thing about this tomb, being as they still were marked as a clan and not a guild though they had a guild hall. Over the years they built up a few trusted people.

They managed to acquire a few world items even managed to take over the 7 hidden mines on their server hearing about it from a close friend on another and harvest so much materials that they formed but 2 caloric stones. With two years left on service, Mund had finally gotten the World Defender Job, with it and the Master Lycanthrope race, he hoped to defeat one of the top World Champion, but they had retired from the game, so he fought and gained the title of World Champion, as well. On the last year of play the guild/clan was 200 strong, but many were not that concerned with the guild, thought the guild supported all of its members to best of it's ability, especially Mund as this was now his family and friends.

The founding 11 and around 50 others were trusted with the location of the guild hall. Within the last 6 months of the game. It has the power to alter YGGDRASIL game mechanism, in more ways than **Five Elements Overcoming**. The guild was dropping members fast by this point besides the starting 11 the others had stopped playing or didn't care about the guild. Mund use **Ouroboros** his request was the loot gained by defeating the World Devourer, not the experience or anything, and not the world item given just the items below it. The developers granted this as the game was getting closer to closing, though no world item was gained, the materials were enough to make all 11 sets of Divine rank items and to completely redo the Guild and Guild weapon,

Nature's Fury as close to a World item as a player could, the only matter was the last Caloric Stone that they had, this was gifted to Mund by the others, and when he talked to the developers about his idea they seemed to like the thoughts, they gave him what he calls (Eyes of the Knowing Lord), by adding a world item to his character it opened a few classes available no other way as well gave him 50 more levels past the standard max. The other asked what he asked for but told them he would rather keep it secret as so much knowledge was being posted now. They accepted it at that, Mund's new eyes were to give him a permanent log of everything in the world he loved so much, the first thing he did was look over all 11 closest friends, he had set up a program to record all of his information from the world encyclopedia he had to his home computer, after going through the entire guild hall from materials to NPCs and everything else he had acquired enough information he had to make 5 backup drives to hold it all, it even kept character model designs so he could make statues of them if he wished, going over all the data, he wished he had more time, running around the world collecting as much as he could in the last few months, he even made a few runs around a few guild halls he knew about and tried to find out anything about their NPCs. Mund was a graphic designer in his normal work, he often did consultant work with other companies and found it a nice change of pace job to job.

On the last week he sent an email to all 10 of his friends to meet up on the last day to just say goodbye, all stopped by for a bit, but Lady Babama was the last sitting in the guild hall meeting room, holding a large rectangular table, Mund at the head and five seats on each side. She sat with a smile emote, her avatar was sleek with curves in just the right places in her humanoid form as she was a werewolf like Mund, she always seemed to enjoy making suggestive motions if possible, Mund had a rough look, almost like he didn't care about appearance, but all was the way he wanted. A natural tanned look, with rough almost raged leather armour, strong leather boots, bracers with metal rings and a light brown fur, his hands each finger having small iron plates with a different symbol each with a symbol of his ten closest friends. Mund's look if one were to just go by appearance would seem to be a level 10-30 player, with rough found equipment, even though Mund's build put him in the top class of players and his equipment made him among the best.

Babama “Lol”

Mund turned to her. “What is so funny?”

She turned to him. Giving him a smile emoji. “This place has been so much fun for me, I have made so many friends, you have my contact information right?”

Mund sent a smiley face. “Yes, but you live in London if I remember.”

She sighed. “Yes and your in the US.”

Mund Nodded. “Well you'll have to visit me sometime, I would love to show you what I do for a living.”

Mund gave her a sideways glance. “You never would tell anyone what you did for a living and so we never pushed it, you mind letting me know now?”

“......I voice H-Games in English, as well I'm a stripper.” her tone dropped with the last one “People often just assume I'm a pervert or and easy lay.”

Mund thought. Laughing a bit. “Babama every knows your a pervert if they are friends with you. Walk with me, I want to show you something no one else in the guild knows about in full at the very least.”

“I knew you were secretive to an extreme but to hold things even from your guild?”

Mund felt bad, but it was necessary, only Holly and Momonga knew because they were on a different server. “You risk even more that way, I have had two times in my gaming life it bite me to share things.”

Mund teleported outside his room, Babama teleported next to him. “You hiding things in your room?”

Mund nodded. “I keep a number of things here, it's the reason that I have put so much data into the security of my room, almost as much as the vault.”

Mund placed his hand on the door, “Pass of the King, Pass of the world” the door opened.

Babama laughed. “You even put a password on it.” Mund loved hearing her laugh, it was soft and light on the ears.

“Yes and more, if not given correctly then there is defenses in place that can kill a level 100 player in about 10 seconds or less.”

Inside the room was clean and collected items from across Munds time in game, the furniture looked like it was all hand made and just a little rough a chest of drawers with a number of common clothing items, a desk with parchment and quills galore, he had three book shelves as well two were filled with books that ranged in power and rarity, but the last one only had items from rare drops from level 10 to 100, Mund loved things to just be a bit rough to show that work and love in the item, a large bed in the back center was easily three times the size of a king as well found, with a large celestial statue though simple ivory looking pillar with two wings wrapped to hold a silver plate and a blue stone floating between, Mund pointed to it. “I found that about two years ago and it allows all residence of the Lair immunities to mind and status effects of all kinds in the Lair.”

Babama felt shock and awe as she stared at the statue. “Your kidding that is why we were able to do that. I thought you just built up data to add to the guild. You said as much and that was why so much data built up was used.”  
  
Mund had to chuckled to himself. “No I just stored that for later use, I am a bit of a hoarder to an extreme.”

She sighed. “Ok anything else?”

“Two things left, One.” Mund pointed to his eyes. “I used my **Caloric Stone** , to give me what I call, the Eyes of the Knowing Lord, this allows me to see much more about players and NPCs, monsters and everything, even copying the models for them, I have all the information stored in some external back up drives at home as it was too much information otherwise, my in game Encyclopedia also has all that information is very detailed about everything I have seen, even players.”

Babama seem speechless now. “I also carry a world item **The Tooth of Rataoskr** it is a item that allows the command the wearers of the Unity of the Nine, which are over there by the statue.”

Babama choked out “So you wear a world item, have at least 2 if not 10 if Unity is counted at one or nine, in your room, and just before shut down your telling me.”  
  


“Yup, sorry for the secretive nature, but I thought even at the last six months, I would be a very big target for others.”

“You have a point. Oh! Only a 15 minutes to shutdown, I have work in like 45 sorry, I hope to hear from you.”

She logged off.

Mund moved to the throne room, the six throne guardians Prosymina, Synallasis and Chyseleia all lycanthrope of different kinds Guinemar, Merek and Fulcher, a Automaton of almost solid bronze shifting as needed, the other two were Bird men, a Vulture, and Bald Eagle respectively.

3,2,1 blackness

…timer starts again, did the developers push the shut down time, Mund thought, his console wouldn't pop up, all of the guardians turned to Mund they took a knee, Prosymina she had a wolf tattoo her left upper collar, the lycanthrope within the lair all had one to mark their type.

She looked up with her icy blue eyes, her black hair going to her mid back was a bit unkempt in armour with wolves marked all over it in silver outline. “My lord is something wrong?”

Mund's mind was racing, what happened, the eyes and expression of the NPCs are moving and reacting. His senses were sharp and almost overwhelming. “Something seems wrong.”

The throne guardians all looked at one another with worry, then back to their lord. What could have the Night Stalker worried.

He looked to his throne guardians, took a deep breath. “Synallasis, go insure that the outside of the Lair is the same as always, report any changes within one mile of the lair's entrance. Place Aethicia and Dorena to be on maximum security protocols as well request instructions if anything note approaches the Lair.”

Synallasis was a tiger Lycanthrope and a master of stealth she had a pixie cut hair with orange strips in it, she wore dark furs with clawed gloves and stood only 5'8” and a lean build. What made her stand out more was her one green and one red eye.

She took a knee. “Yes my lord.” She dashed off. Her mind racing. What was going on? What was her lord so worried about? But her duties and lord were her main concern right now.

Mund kept a stern posture. “Chyseleia check over the residents of the Lair and insure that everything is as it should be, let the guardians of each floor know to meet me tomorrow morning in the fourth floor area, as well have floor guardian commander Amarille meet me in my chambers in two hours for an update.”

Chyseleia took a knee, she was a bear lycanthrope, she wore heavy plate armour, with a golden bear on the chest, with a mace that had eight blade around it, she had a heavy muscled build, leaf green eyes, and shoulder length brown bouncing curls. “As you command my lord.” she dashed off. This just further made her happy to serve her lord, his concern was not only the safety or their home but, as well the well being of all those within their home. She would not fail in anything the Night Stalker commanded.

Mund looked to the other throne guardians, Prosymina the last Lycanthrope throne guardian, and a were wolf five foot flat, lean build, black unkempt hair at shoulder length, with icy blue eyes. wearing light leather armour, she was support and crowed control. Guinemar an automaton that looked like a eight foot talk adonis statue, his body slightly shifting as he stood, he was the DPS of the guardians. Fulcher was a birdman that was modelled after a bald eagle, but had a haunting solid blue eyes, he was the healer of the group as well carrying a massive feathered bow. Lastly a giant condor, Merek over eight feet tall and carrying a massive two handed morning star, he as the Tank of them. “Keep the Lair on high alert until otherwise commanded.”

They took each took knee. In unison “As you command.”

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)


	2. Insincts *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mund handle his new form, his new animal side? Will he control it, or it him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD

Mund transported to his chambers and tried his message spell to all of his friends and the GM a number of times, and nothing.

Mund continued to try out his items, his guild ring to teleport around the room, how to access his inventory. Pulled up his master list of NPCs in the Lair. Pulled out one of his many spar weapons, looking it over the Sword of Nature, a wooden blade with impossibly sharp edge, all the information about the blade was quick and easy to read

“So “Eyes of the Knowing Lord” still work right.” Mund sighed with relief.

Mund pulled out his encyclopedia of the game and looked over the data, it was still all there, every item, person and spell he had looked over. He put it away securely, that item was now his most valuable yet, going over some of his moves and abilities and attacks. His body was very light and easy to move, everything seemed to be muscle memory. Mund even seemed to be able to recall the information in his encyclopedia with ease, even though there was so much information to recall. He tried to message Dorena and Aethicia.

(Message)

They both responded quickly. “Yes my lord.”

Mund kept his tone commanding but soft as well, if the NPC characters in the Lair had the history that was written for them then they would all be loyal without measure, but his words and actions would carry far more weight then anything else. “Insure your reports are ready tomorrow morning, with Sill's as all the guardians will be meeting at that time in the fourth floor area I would like all three of you to gather with us to make your reports.”  
  


“Yes my lord.”

(End Message)

(Message)

“Amarille I want you to gather any request from the guardians and area leaders to the lair and bring them to my chambers before you come to me.”

“As you command my lord. Though that may take me longer then the time you wish to meet me in”

“That is ok, I have to go over some things anyway, just try and get the information asap.”

(End Message)

Mund experimented with several items as well his new player packs, they all seemed to be set in small backpacks with all the items he had set up, had a good hundred of each set of them, and countless other items stored up. He went to the Celestial Blessing Statue, on the pedestal in front of it was nine small bracelets, the Unity of the Nine. Mund gathered all of them together he could feel the connection to them and their power. He placed them all in his belt pouch. The NPCs all seemed to have come to life and all of his skills and magic seemed to work as well. But he would have to tread somewhat carefully. He needed to know his power in this new world, as well, if the NPCs are alive now, that may mean that the back story that were made for them are now the real thing for them, that would make them extremely loyal to the Lair and as they had programmed the Great Ones, the original eleven core players of their guild that made them. The others were the allies of of the great ones.

I was a good three hours of Mund testing anything he could think of, worried if something was different, but found that is was really easy to work with. There was a knock on the door. “Enter.”

Amarille opened the door and took a knee, she was the leader of the floor guardians, stood 5'6” a thin form, light brown eyes, her white hair in a tight bun.

“My lord I have those requests that you asked for.”

She watched Mund with eyes burning with desire, she wanted him to herself but knew that this was not what he would want, her lord was the Night Stalker, one worthy of more then just her, but she wanted him none the less.

Mund could feel the desire in him as well he could feel the desire rising in Amarille as well, her movement and smells. They all were like reading a book to him, how this was he didn't know but her desire was calling to him, like they were both animals in heat.

Mund looked to Amarille. “Come in and close the door.” he sat at his desk moving a few things.

Amarille placed a few pieces of paper on his desk. “These are the requests my lord.” Amarille was smiling a bit, she had placed her own request in there to if nothing else see what her lord would say.

Looking over the papers, most concerned an area for breeding and relief. As well a birth control. Mund was unsure why this was the main concern, he would have to read over the back stories on his guardians again, maybe he missed something.

“I see, have the birth control assigned to Rose, her skills should be best for it. For a more permanent item have Rose work with the forgers for items to produce such effects. But the area for breeding and relief I think we can turn an area on the third floor can be made to accommodate a number at one time and one larger area for those that request group activities. Have the smiths work on the needed materials and the Scroll master enchant the areas so that they are always comfortable.”

Mund studied the papers a bit. “Amarille did you have anything else that requires your attention?”

Amarille took a lower stance. “No my lord I am here awaiting your orders.”

“Good girl. Disrobe completely.” Mund had not looked toward her during the conversation but could smell her sweat from work and her desire was there as well. His order had only raised her desire as he sensed her movement. Mund kept his eyes on the papers, and on the last one he found an odd request. “So you would like to have private time with me Amarille?”

Amarille's mind was racing faster then she could keep up with, her lord had ordered her to disrobe. She need to do so gracefully and without hesitation, just think about that for now and await more instructions, this felt like the only way to keep herself from having her instincts take over.  
  


He turned she was standing in perfect form with her cloths folded and set in a chair, she had a slight tanned form, very fit, with her breast unwrapped they were a C.

Mund stared at her for a moment waiting to see how long before she would fidget under his gaze, it was thirty seconds.

She couldn't hold her tongue anymore, her mind was going to explode with this. “My lord is something wrong?”

Mund smiled as he stood towering a full foot over her, he placed a hand on her head. “No I was just admiring the view and you did not disappoint.”

She looked down blushing. She thought she would pass out. “Thank you my lord. Do you wish me to do anything specific?” Her mind kept telling her. How could you even ask that? What are you doing? She felt like her soul would soon just escape from her body.

Mund removed his clothing slowly and could smell her desire rising, once disrobed Mund sat back in his chair, “Your first going to service me Amarille.” His mind was only on desire for her, to have her, to claim her for himself as one of his mates.  
  


She smiled. “Of course my lord.” Her lord wanted her...HER for a lover, for a mate, Amarille was in a fog only seeming to hear her lord and his commands.

She got on her knees in front of Mund “May I pleasure you my lord?”

Mund nodded. His desire was growing with each passing moment, the desire to mate, but also to help sat her desire that bled into her movements her face, everything. “Thank you my lord.”

Amarille began to stroke Mund's member her hands barley reaching around it as it became hard. Amarille could barely think, this was happening, her desire, her wish was happening.

Mund petted Amarille's head. He wanted to move a least a bit slower, maybe he could curb his instincts some this way, but they were driving him hard. “Use your mouth.”

Amarille nodded, she began to lick and in time her head was going back and forth on Mund's member. Mund saw she began to play with her self as she worked his member. Mund had to control himself, to not just fuck Amarille as hard as he could, this needed to give her pleasure as well. Her motions where driving him even harder to just take her, but he would not just do so, he would not just be an animal. He took a deep breath watching Amarille work his member, as she worked herself as well.

Her hand was working faster now and Mund could see she was almost ready, Amarille could feel the wetness of her folds increasing as she pushed harder into herself as she began to climax Mund held her head on his member. Just enough that it would be uncomfortable but not dangerous.

“Good girl keep it in your mouth when you cum.”

She began to twitch hard as she began to cum, her hand and body barley able to move as her climax kept rushing over her, it took a bit before she calmed down and took his member out of her mouth and rested her head on his thigh.

Her mind was a fog of pleasure, still feeling a want for more, but content if this was all her lord required of her.

“That was wonderful my lord.”

She loved this feeling, this feeling of being under her lord in every single way, mind, body and heart she was in his hands and she couldn't be happier to do as he asked of her.

He could not control his desire any longer, his instincts would not be denied any more. Mund stood moving around Amarille as she still sat on the floor catching her breath, he took hold of her just under her arms and put her upper body on his bed, the bed was high and her feet barely reached the floor. She smiled in her mind, the fun was not over yet, the main event was to begin and she tried to regain some of her thoughts to fully enjoy this. She was not sure how it would feel, but it was all she could think of or desired at this moment, to be her lord's lover, to be everything he wanted or desired.

She looked back toward Mund, “My lord?” she acted sheepishly. Mund had moved behind her, took hold of her hips raising her some, her feet were now in the air. “Oh!” as Mund's member disappeared into Amarille's wet pussy slowly and with care, his instincts were commanding him, but would not make him hurt her, this would never be allowed no matter what.

Mund leaned over Amarille's body and took a firm hold on her chest and lifted her up to the point she was standing with him but didn't have her feet on the ground, she was only held up by Mund holding her and his member, Mund began to move her up and down her gasps and moans only making his desire grow. This was just too much for her, Amarille mind was going blank. The fog was blanketing her, her desire, her mind was just pleasure.

“My lord I'm going to....” Her body shook as her words were cut off as she began to cum again. Mund couldn't hold any longer and began to cum deeply into Amarille's pussy some falling to the floor. Amarille's body went limp, Mund kept a hold and laid her gently on the bed. His stamina was not worn by any measure, he would be able to go for much longer, but the instinct that drove him so hard were drown down, but he felt a need to be near her for a time at least. Mund took to his wolf form, a wolf the size of a polar bear with solid black fur. He climbed into the bed and laid near Amarille's bare sleeping form, she cuddled into him, sinking a bit into his thick soft fur, he increased his temperature and let the warmth expand to her for comfort. Mund didn't fear Amarille getting pregnant, his instincts were telling him so, his best figure was he was a lycanthrope and Amarille was a Hand of Heaven, two very different monsters in Yggdrasil.

Sleep came easily even if Mund didn't require it due to his one of his classes but it still felt good to cuddle in with Amarille and feel her form next to him.

A few hours past Mund woke as soon as Amarille began to move, he looked over at her as she got up and began to dress, once properly dressed she took a knee. “Thank you my lord for your time, gift and love. I am unworthy of such from you my lord and thank you with my even deeper devotion to you.”

Mund shifted back to his human form, placing his hand on her head gently. “You did very well Amarille, you served your lord well and completely.”

“Thank you my lord. I will return to my duties then, and look forward to any other times you require me my lord.” She had a sly smile as she spoke, her mind racing with the possible things her lord would like her to do or do to her.

Mund thought a bit as Amarille began to leave. “Add Moon to those that will meet in the Area. I also wish to ask your mind on something.”

She stopped turning placing a fist on her breast. “Of course my lord, what do you wish?”

Mund took a deep breath, after the heat pasted, Mund realized what he had done and what that may mean with is position and power that Amarille may have had no choice but do as he ordered of her. “Did you desire our mating? I can't help but feel that I carry too much power over you for you to completely give yourself to me of your own will and wish you to speak without fear of me reacting negative or with anger of any kind.”

Amarille smiled lightly, her aura seemed calm. “I have no other desire then to be everything you need me to be, shield, sword, commander, confidant, and lover if that is what you desire. I only wish you happy and I will do everything I can to give you everything I am. I am happy to do anything needed that you wish of me, this only confirms more that which I already knew, you are my king, my love, for all eternity.”

Mund smiled. “Thank you Amarille, you have set my heart a ease. You may continue your duties.”

Amarille bowed “As you wish my lord.” She dashed off

Mund smiled, in life he was a more aggressive lover, but never held onto a solid relationship as he wanted to control many things around him and that didn't agree with many.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in my chapters will come, next one isn't for a bit.


	3. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mund must show himself able to his guardians. Watch as it unfolds.

There was only a few hours until the meeting in the arena, Mund dressed and insured his body was not stiff. He made his way to the arena on the fourth floor, his body felt more and more like a force of nature as he moved, and he could feel his skills, abilities and magic if he concentrated. Mund gathered together a collection of Rings of Nature's Fury. He felt like letting his form out for the first time since this weird happenings, his body shifted, muscles grew and his body was covered in black fur, his power was overflowing now and he could feel it this was his peak form the form of a Master Lycanthrope. Once at the arena, Mund saw the Amarille standing talking to another floor guardian, Amarille was the leader of the guardians as well the fourth floor guardian, with her stood a Dractour, Azindu guardian of the sixth floor with crystal red scales on his crocodile lower half keeping up to his humanoid upper half, Azindu's weapon was a glaive that's blade was traced with red matching his scales, Azindu was a monster to fight for anyone unlucky enough to do so, as he concentrated on breaking items. Looks like four more were being waited on. Amarille and the Azindu saw Mund walking toward them they seemed to shrink slightly. They stood and walked to the center of the area, as Mund approached the center of the area, he saw Ircazsa a Mother of Snakes easily twenty foot in length with pure white scales as well an impossibly immaculate clothing, Ircazsa is the guardian of the third floor

“I hope you all were not waiting long?” Ircazsa's voice was soft and smooth, like a songstress becoming a seductress, just honey in the ears.

Right behind her two other forms came into view, Chione a greater Mimic Guardian of the fifth floor that had a preference for looking like a Gothic lolita but could easily adjust anything about their self, as Chione gender was very fluid but they seemed to love the look of a dark red dress with black trim long dress dragging only slightly from their . The other was Lumi a Queen of Winter that Mund had created as the guardian of the first and second floor of the lair, her clean features and pale blue skin and white hair gave her the look of a walking frost fog and shifting blue eyes, her armour was nothing but perfection, she was the top NPC in the lair in tanking ability she could take enough damage to hold a group of twenty level 100 Players with her minions to take them down. She was in her full plate gear as she walked, Mund had programmed that she enjoyed many things, but favoured caring for her equipment, training and reading.

As everyone got to the center of the area, they looked at one another smiling and nodding. A gate opened in the center of the arena and Moon a Fairy Queen about five foot tall floated through, her robes a fiery red with black and gold trim, a small staff with what looked to be the north star at the tip of it, she had a slight tan, with white pixie cut hair, she blushed as she entered the area. See not only her lord but his true form, a being of pure power, able to claim anything and anyone he wished.

Though floating she lowered her head, bending at her waist. “My lord I am sorry to make you wait, the smiths had requests that they wanted me to present to you for consideration.”

Mund nodded looking over his guardians, his pack. “You are right on time Moon.”

She smiled. “Thank you my lord.”

Mund looked over the floor guardians and Moon the Forge Guardian, all of them level one hundred NPCs made to protect the Lair of the Forest King.

All lowered their heads, Amarille's was the highest but still on one knee and bowing.

Amarille spoke, “As requested my lord, the floor guardians with exception of Lyngbakr guardian of the seventh floor ocean, and including of forge guardian Moon Wrinklelily, we are here to serve.”

Mund looked over the group, then to the side, where Aethicia a Siren type Voice of the Gods was she was 5'11” with a slick form with pale skin, soft green eyes, and flowing auburn hair to her shoulders. She was trained to be a healer and back up for those around her, she wore a collar that was a tight fit with a bright blue stone in the center, her clothing clung to her form streaming from the collar and Dorena a high stealth unit to the point her skin changed with her surroundings if she wanted, part of her race Unseen Visage, she was only 3'5” and 85lbs but nothing to look down on she had dark blue eyes and a pixie cut dark hair. They waited behind Synallasis, all waiting for Mund to call them over.

Mund raised his arms, in a rough voice. “Thank you for gathering my guardians, things have changed. Reports Synallasis, Aethicia and Dorena. What have you found out?”

All stepped forward bowing low, seeming to shake a bit. Mund watched them all confusion about this fear tracing their minds.

What Mund didn't think about was that his hybrid form carried a passive skill that had a strong intimidation effect, and could even effect level 100 players and his aura was hitting his guardians like waves, setting off everything in their instincts to get into cover and run from danger, they fought to subdue this best they could.

“Lord the out side is a forest of standard nature, not a hint of the freeze that we were before. Nothing of note within a one mile of the Lair, only trees and natural animals and such. But if one were to come along they would have little problem finding the Lair, the building stick out very much my lord.”

Mund thought, “Dorena would the outside buildings be able to be dismantled and the entrance to the Lair covered?

Dorena though for a moment, surprised to be singled out for the question, thinking that Synallasis a throne guardian would be the one to be asked no her. It took her a moment to clear her mind to speak. “I believe that would work my lord.”

Mund smiled. Dorena had more training in stealth and hiding in the area. So she would be best equipped with the knowledge to hide them. “Then do so, we must also find ways to increase our information gathering, as this world is new to us and we must move with caution. Amarille as leader of the guardians you shall take the lead the overall improvements of the lair as a whole, I expect regular updates.”  
  


She blushed a bit as she bowed lower. “As you command my lord.” She would have to insure she had time to visit her lord's personal chambers often then.  
  


Mund's gaze moved to Lumi. “Lumi as Defense commander, you will concentrate on the interior and exterior defense of the lair, improve our ability to deal with intruders as well, dealing with anyone before they can even access the lair, all defense suggestions and request go through you before going to Amarille for organization and brought to me.”

Lumi watched her lord and creator with care and love, her heart though frozen seemed to warm her as she watched him, though she was scared, this just seemed to confirm her desire more as she watched him. Her lord the Night Stalker was her king, her creator. “As you command my lord.”

Mund moved his gaze to Ircazsa. “Ircazsa you are to improve our information gathering, as well go over the internal management of our supplies, and insure our self sufficiently of our home, and if need outside sources to supply what we can not.”

Ircazsa watched her lord and could only think of the many things that she would enjoy doing for him, he was the only one she wanted him to soil her, the thoughts ran through her mind at it seemed light speed. But her lord had give her a task and she would not fail it. “Yes my lord.”

Mund's voice boomed louder. “Now my Guardians I wish to know one thing from each of you. Why do you serve me?”

“Aethicia?”

Aethicia spoke calmly. “You are the forest king, the leader of the Great ones, one of unsurpassed power.”

“Dorena?”

Dorena spoke with in a hushed low tone. A bit of fear in her. “Your compassion for the natural world, and devotion to those you care for.”

“Lumi?”

Lumi spoke proudly. “You are the leader of the great ones, you are my creator, I have no greater purposes then to serve you my lord in every way you see fit.”

“Chione?”

Chione Spoke in a raspy tone. “You are the king of the forest and the leader of the Great ones, the supreme beings of the world. You are our purpose and our greatest gift to serve the greatest of the great ones in every way possible.”

“Ircazsa?”

Ircazsa's form lowered a bit more. “You are the king of the great ones, as well one's who's mind is unmatched by any in the lair, one worthy of the title of king and to sit on the throne of the great ones. As well the one of my heart.”

“Azindu?”

Azindu smiled. “You are the protector, one that does not see one's appearance as a reason to hate, you bring those that would hate for reasons that are little to justice with fang and claw.”

“Moon?”

Moon was raspy as well. “A king deserving of the throne, might above all, mind matched by none, and ruler of all he desires. The most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

“Lastly Amarille?”

Amarille looked over to Moon with irritation. “Your the the greatest of the great ones, my creator, my love, my king, serving you in any and every way I can is the only reason I am in this world.”

Mund looked over them all, he felt so proud of them all. “Thank you for your support my guardians. Now complete your tasks with haste my pack, so that we may be ready for anything that this world can throw at us. I will try to insure we have other items that are important taken care of as well.”

Mund took a deep breath, this was needed for all of their protection. “I give you each, my pack, a ring of Nature's Fury, so that you all may get around the Lair as you need with ease. Moon I give you three more for the forgers of the Lair.”

The guardians mouths were hung opened, Amarille spoke. “My lord are you sure? Those rings are only worn by the great ones.”

Mund couldn't hide his worry in his voice. “We don't know if any of the other great one's are in this world, I am counting on you, my pack for aid in our survival.”

All the guardians took a lower stance. “Thank you my lord.” they all spoke in unison.

Mund passed out the rings to each of the guardians, and three extra to Moon for the forge masters.

Mund took a deep breath this time. “I have one more question for all here. Do you trust your lord with all that you are? Answer with truth and fear nothing for your answers.”

There was a moment of silence and in unison all “Of course we do lord.”

Mund couldn't help but feel proud at this. “I wish you each to wear one of the Unity of Nine. You all should know what they are, I am master of the Nine, and I wish you each to respect each other with them as well, and only use it if you must for survival, and only the abilities of those that are safe from harm.”

Moon fluttered forward. A look of reverence on her face. “My lord to share such a connection to you is the deepest and greatest of honours we can every hope for, other then serving you.” all of the guardians nodded in agreement.

“Thank you my pack for your devotion, I give you each one of the Unity of Nine.” In the game, NPCs couldn't wear a World Class Item like this, as it would be even more breaking to create a NPC and be able to use their abilities. After handing each of the guardians there a bracelet, they turned into, rings, earrings, even gems fusing into the hand or arm. Mund thought about it, and knew who else he would give the Unity of Nine to, Rose, as well the two that would join him on ventures outside.

Moon spoke up. “My lord the smiths requested that if you find any new materials that they are given a chance to see if they will be of use to us.”

Mund nodded. He hadn't thought about that. “Noted and granted.”

Mund vanished, teleportation to his room. He was tired, mentally for now, his follower had high expectations of him, as his pack he refused to let them down.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)


	4. Elves in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mund handle those close to his new home? Will blood flow?

Back at the area, the guardians raised only after Amarille stood.

Moon was shaking a bit. “That was intense, I thought that I would pass out.” she rubbed her legs together a bit. Her crotch was getting a bit worked up, more then she had thought it would.

Azindu huffed. “That is the power of the strongest of the Great ones. Truly worthy of the throne.”

Amarille rubbed her stomach. “Our lord is truly a man worth of the throne, my heart and we will work to insure his visions are made reality as his devoted guardians, now we have been given tasks, I expect reports from everyone to present to our lord as soon as possible. Moon have the smiths make what is needed for the new area on the third floor, as well I will insure that Kekar has the spells ready when they are done.”  
  
Moon bowed slightly, irritation laced her smile and words. “Sure thing boss, oh and don't think that your the only one that is going to get that gift from our lord.” she pointed her staff at Amarille's stomach.  
  
Amarille looked at her with anger. “What do you mean by that?” knowing full well what she meant by it.

Moon just shrugged turning chuckling a bit. “Well it is not like I can't tell what happened, you remember who my creator was, Lady Babama was very adept at knowing what was going on by tone and actions. I will say no more, as I have duties to preform.”

Moon used Gate without another word.

5 days later

Mund thought about who would need a world item if possible so that they themselves would not be effected by one and what they could best use. Mund ended up giving Dorena the ribbon Gleipnir very useful in her stealth moments but knew well that it was worth more then her life, as well Aethicia was given the Book of the Mind, a small journal world item.

Mund had gotten the mirror of remote viewing to work and defense had been expanded to 5 miles of the lair, giving the lair warning as well some defense before hand with animals native to the area.

The breeding rooms had be constructed as well Rose had come up with a contraceptive method with Moon and now, each person not wishing children as well an expansion of their forces in such a way may weaken them, as such each now wore a ankle bracelet, this is both male and female. and were in regular use now, one which Mund wore now in case the rules of this world were different cross breeding was impossible, The information gathering had gain a good amount as well, placing birds as monitors native to the area proved to be good early warning system for the lair.

Mund sat at his desk, a new open office for him was placed so that he wouldn't have to do everything from his room, the reports stated that the lair was self sufficient, so they didn't have to worry if they got blocked in, they could wait any attacker out if they had to.

Later that day Mund was in the throne room with his throne guardians at his side as he worked the Mirror of remote viewing. It had took him way to long to figure out the use of this item.

A pair of small elven girls run through the forest, both in simple garbs but minor cuts on them far more blood on their clothing then would say it was their own.

“Come on Terr, we have to run faster!” The older sister yelled at her little sister.

“I'm trying Marr.” Foot steps behind them were getting louder

“Catch those brats, the younger ones sell for more.”

All Terr could do was hope they could run fast enough or hide well enough to get away.

Mund's mirror showed him a scorched village, many people with swords and a number of what seemed to be casters, searching the rubble some pulling elves from it and looking them over, only to either kill them or throw them to others to march them off. The eyes of the soldiers made him angry, the way they looked at the elves bothered him more then anything so far from this world. Most of his time here he had spent in the Lair insuring its safety and his pack's safety and well being.

Mund stood slowly. “Guardians I'm going to help them, Synallasis and Chyseleia you will accompany me as my guardians. Remember to hold your tempers, these are unknown lands and we don't want to anger ones that may be a threat, information is key this also means keep your humanoid forms while out unless otherwise ordered or needed for survival. As well I will Call you Sill and Lea respectively.”

Sill took a knee “Yes my lord.” Her mind was racing, she was entrusted with her lords safety in this new world, she would do all in her power to destroy all his enemies.

Lea took a knee. “As you command my lord.” Lea cracked her neck with a smile, this would be very interesting, as she as well felt a very sour taste the way the soldiers looked at the elves. That desire to control, to take away anothers freedom, her soft blonde curls betrayed her anger.

Mund pulled out his sword of nature, and a few other items for the excursion out. By the time he was done, both Chyseleia and Synallasis were in their battle gear and ready to go. Mund looked to have clean black leathers with grey trim, all the others matching, the only exception to this was his gloves were a dirty brown and metal plates with no finger, this was the guild weapon Claws of the Nine, four gems sat in the palm of each glove, as Mund concentrated on the gloves they fused into his hands only leaving only a small part of each gem on his palms insuring the safety of the item.

Sill wore solid black leathers, with two daggers, a pair of long swords on her back, and her belt holding a number of thief tools and items.

Lea wore a heavy armour steel look with blue trim, with a large mace and shield on her back. During their creation Mund had given all the throne guardians quick change abilities depending on the situation.

Mund held out two bracelets. “Each of you will wear one of the Unity of Nine, this will insure that if we run into a world item, we will be ok. Remember that these items are worth more then your lives, they must never be lost.”

Both Chyseleia and Synallasis, took a knee. “We will work even with more vigor to earn these gifts, and will protect them above all.”

Chyseleia's bracelet remained so when she donned it, Synallasis's turned into a single small gold earring she put on. Both shuttered as they felt the power. Mund just smiled as he felt the two connect to the Unity of the Nine through the tooth of Rataoskr.

Mund held out his hand and one of the small stones on his fingers inside his palm glowed. “Gate”

A man clad in shifting robes and two others in armour with a dark green tint to it looked carefully through the forest.

The two elven sisters hid behind a tree, trying to stay quiet and hope they passed by them.

A hand dashed down taking Merr's arm in a solid grip pulling her out for behind the tree, her sister Terr fell over holding onto her.

“Found you little shits, You should bring in a good amount of coin.”

The two girls eyes grew big as they saw a hole of swirling red and black formed behind the two men.

“You two better be scared, after everything is done, you'll just be happy to be bought.”

Mund spoke out with authority. “Let the girls go please, as this is my only time asking.”

The men turned to find Mund, Lea and Sill standing behind them.

Two of them drew swords, Mund saw the other to start to draw on magic, a second tier ready to cast.

Mund sighed. “I won't say it again.” He hoped, prayed that they didn't listen, but he felt like he needed to give them a chance to give up.

“You three just in the wrong place I guess, the Theocracy doesn't take kindly to those that go against them.”  
  
Mund tilted his head with a cold stare. He had warned them and waited long enough. “Sill eliminate them.”

The moment was unseen by all but Mund and Lea, the soldiers fell to their knees a wound on the back of their necks. The caster loosed his spell only to have it hit Mund's barrier and nothing happening. Chyseleia's eyes glowed red and her movements were fast not like Sill but the caster's head fell to the ground mangled beyond recognition.

Mund looked to them with a cold stare. “From what they were saying I think this is fitting end for them.” Lea and Sill watched their lord with caution, not seeing eyes like that, ones that felt nothing, that would strike down any that were an enemy, that went against his desire.

Mund's expression softened. He looked to Lea. “Lea see to the girls wounds please.”

She bowed lightly her fear subsiding. “Yes my lord.” Lea bend down to the elven girls, both recoiled a bit.

Lea used a soft tone. “It's ok I just want to insure your ok and heal you, you are going to be ok now.”

They seemed to calm down, Lea possessed a skill to break mental effects with her voice, depending on the level of effecting them called Soothing Voice, Mund had figured for a normal fear or panic it would work wonders.

Lea held out a hand gently. “Heal.” Both girls wounds vanished without a trace.

Mund crouched down and made sure to kept a soft expression. “Now what happened to you two?”

The girls stared at Lea with quivering lips, “The soldiers attacked our village, they took so many and killed others...” they started to cry.

Lea held them close. Her soft words laced with magic. “Which way is your village?” they pointed north.

Mund looked to Sill, “Do some fast recon, and let us know.” Sill bowed and was gone

After Sill left Mund stood and put a hand on Lea's shoulder. “Lea insure that those two will be ok and safe, I will collect things around here.” Lea nodded moving the children farther away, Mund summoned five of his wolves, had them carry back the bodies and equipment of the soldiers.

Lea returned, taking a knee. “The girls are safe my lord, under a number of protection spells, and they said that they heard the attackers say they were from the Slane Theocracy.”  
  
Mund nodded. “Good work, we will return them to their village if we can.” Mund could feel the rage in Lea as she spoke, there was more that they may have said and Lea didn't wish to say.  


Sill returned soon after, she knelled down “There are a group of around fifty total soldiers and casters that are still attacking and going through the village a short way away from here, they are capturing many, but if too much resistance is put up then they are killed.”  


Mund nodded his lips curling a bit his voice was almost a snarl now. “Good job Sill, we move on the village, I will have my wolves make the first move on the outside of the village and in circle them, keeping them from escaping. Sill send some of your tigers outside of that to insure that anyone they miss is kept in check and taken care of.”

Sill nodded and made a few signals with her hands, Mund saw her tigers move quickly, any animal under a lycan of the lair had to be at least level thirty or more depending on the level of the lycan in question. Mund let out a soft howl and his wolves were moving, twenty of them to be safe.

“We move then to the village and deal with this Theocracy.”

It was a short run to the village, but when they arrived, at least half the village was aflame, the heat from the fires wafted toward the three, elves were running from the soldiers, as well some casters.

Mund quickly scanned the area, as his eyes caught each person, time seemed to slow as he took a read from each and everyone he saw, soldiers were level ten mostly and the casters were able to cast third level spells at most, the elves were no match for them most were level three at max, this was not a battle it was a purge.

Mund swept his arm across the village, he closed his hand into a hard fist, like he was crushing the throat of one of the solders.

“Lea protect the elves and gather them as your able eliminate any attacker that tries to stop you, if they are stronger then others, I want to question them. Sill eliminate anyone that is hiding in wait in the forest, as well the ones in the outer perimeter of the area. The same order for you if they are of greater strength or authority then others.” Both bowed and the slaughter and rescue began, Sill was fast. Lea in a short time had most of the elves gathered and protected.

Mund moved to the group of elves and let out a loud howl, movement stopped and the soldiers moved toward him, Mund had a hatred skill by Call of Anger. This directed any hostile forces to him and him alone, seems that in this world it meant that they saw the one using it as the biggest threat getting all of the attention on the battle field, good.

One man came forward, he was in robes around able to cast fourth level spells, nothing special. “Who are you and what are you doing here? Your not like this elven trash.” This man was proving more and more of his unworthiness of life, if he kept it up even his position would not lead to his survival of this field.

Sill moved to a roof top where Mund could see her, Lea stood weapon drawn and near the villagers. Mund walked closer to the man, a few arrows were loosed at him, he stopped caught them and threw them back killing the ones that fired them, though they were light as the air around him, they flew like they had been drawn full power in their bows. Those men had no time to react before they died. “I would like to talk first, but if you keep attacking I will wipe you all out and then ask any survivors.”

The man held up his hand stepping back a bit. “Stop attacks. My name is Borthe, you are?” Who was this man, he caught arrows and returned them with insane precision and power.

Mund smiled. “I am the king of the forest the Night Stalker and you are causing too much commotion for me to just sit by.”

Borthe laughed. “You are the king of the forest of Tob?” This man was saying he was the king of the forest. There was no king of the forest, only the three great beasts of the forest, he may be powerful but his boasting need to be stomped out.

Mund kept a flat expression. His eyes digging into Borthe like daggers. “Don't know what the name of this forest is, but I am the king of it and you will answer to the Night Stalker. What are you doing here other then killing and taking...slaves?” The word came out of his mouth with a growl that seemed to shake Borthe a bit as he spoke.

Borthe showed a shaky smiled. He looked at the gear of these, seeing this man had a WOODEN sword. “No reason to tell you anything since you will die here, you have a wooden sword and armour that may look nice but doesn't do much, you will die, your friend behind you may take some effort but still will fall.”

Mund held up his hand, put up two fingers. “Clean up all of them but the captain here.” he lowered his fingers after speaking

The slaughter was fast Borthe could only turned his head some as, his men were put to death by Sill her tigers and Mund's wolfs, in a few short seconds. Mund watched and could see each and every movement by the soldiers and his forces. He doubted that Borthe could even see the movement based on his level but he managed to see a few, if only a few.

Mund stood with a hard, cold stare at Borthe. “Now you will talk one way or another about everything going on.”

“You will never break....” Munds movements were too fast for even Sill to see, to her Mund was one place and in a blink or less he was behind his enemy. and Borthe was knocked out. This was the power of the Night Stalker, the king of the Forest, her lord, lord of the Great Ones.

Lea watched with concern, likely she was unsure if her lord had killed him or not. “My lord?” Lea's voice carried a slight fear with it, this side of her lord scared her, his power and ruthlessness in the face of those that opposed him.

Mund lifted Borthe's head “Palm of the Puppeteer” the man's eyes glowed yellow. “Now we can get some information.”

After a short conversation, Mund found out that the Holocaust Scripture has been tasked with eliminating the elven country, and the elven king has been doing nothing to protect his people and the systematic destruction of the elves is going slow as the elves are very good at guerrilla tactics. The town that was attacked was just the latest one, and was a rare one being the in the forest of Tob northwestern most area in the Baharuth Empire. Their camp was about a mile from here where they kept any captured elves. Mund's nose curled as he spoke, he wanted to kill him, make him suffer as he had forced on these elves, to let him see the darkness that he pushed on them before dying painfully.

“Take him back to the lair, we will get more information later. Sill find the camp and bring back any information that may be of help.”

Sill bowed low, lower then normal, in a slightly shaky voice. “As you command my lord.”

Sill was gone in a flash.

“Lea, you and I will look through the town for anyone left while Sill is gathering information.”

The through search of the town found, around twenty elves in various states of harm, they gathered them together and Lea healed them.

“Lead them to the girls for protection.”  
  
“Yes my lord.”

Sill returned kneeling in front of Mund, she did not wish to meet her lord's eyes of fear of displeasing him, he did not seem in the mood for anything but results. “My lord I have information for you.”

Mund turned to her, he tired to soften his expression but it would not waver as he tried, his nature was holding him tight. “Go ahead.”  


“My lord there is a camp as the captain said, they have around one hundred soldiers, fighter and caster types, a mixed bag of sorts, they are keeping around one hundred and fifty elves in caged wagons, their strength does not seem to be any greater then the ones we faced here.”

Mund thought for a moment, Lea returned taking a knee.

“My lord the elves are safe and secure.” Lea looked to Sill for some sort of comfort from the steel cold gaze and aura their lord held, unsure what to do if they stepped even a toe form his orders. But she only found the same fear in her sisters eyes.

“Good job, I would like to take at least five captives martial types and five magical ones, the higher the rank the better, the rest are not worth keeping alive, the equipment will all be collected as well. The elves will all be freed after the soldiers are taken care of, their wounds will be mended and we will then go from there.”

Both bowed low. This was their purpose and their reason for existence, to serve the great ones, to be their sword, shield and everything they asked of them, fear or not they would obey their king. “As you command my lord.”

Sill looked at Lea with a more confident smile but the shakiness of it was still there. “This truly is our lord, the great Night Stalker.” Lea nodded with a big smile doing her best to do the same.

All three moved quickly, Mund watched Sill and Lea carefully as they moved, he found it strange how he moved their speed with such ease and saw their movements like they were in slow motion and at times could almost see a image of their movement before they made it, his eyes watched as Sill's legs crouched before she jumped, as he watched, he could see how her legs would move from there and her form would unfold into her jump and the direction she would move. They reached the camp and as Mund thought the soldiers were doing what they would with the elves in their free time.

“You know your orders.” Mund spoke in a cold and flat tone, he saw both Sill and Lea shutter a bit as he spoke. Sill was happy to see this side of her lord but fearful of his wrath, even though it was not directed at her, her instincts were on fire telling her of the danger of his anger, as well causing her to want to further submit to him, to bear her throat to him, for he was her lord, her alpha.

Sill and Lea began to eliminate the soldiers and casters and securing elves to safety.

Mund watched with cold eyes, this was far more generous to these soldiers then any of them deserved, a quick and painless death for what they had done and were doing was too good, even though his orders were being carried out quickly and effectively, Mund could not help but growl as he watched.

In a short time Sill and Lea were done with the soldiers. The camp was soaked with blood and bodies, Mund felt nothing from seeing death around him he wished he could have saved those elves that had been put the sword for nothing but existing.

Mund began to walk through the camp. “Gather all of the equipment from the soldiers and load up their carts, then deliver them to the lair.”

Sill bowed, “As you command.”

Lea looked concernedly at the elves. “My lord is there anything more we can do to help them?”

The elves looked scared and exhausted. “Gather them all together, I wish to speak with them, do not be harsh with them.”

Lea bowed with a big smile, her fear was lowering to a much easier to deal with degree, the death of these monsters seemed to have lessened her lords anger. “Thank you my lord.”

It took a bit for Lea to bring all the elves to Mund. He looked over them, around two hundred total. They still looked scared as they looked at Mund. He understood why. Who was this man? Was he taking them? Would he kill them?

Mund took a deep breath and spoke with a calm air about him. “Elves of the Great Forest of Tob, I have saved you from your attackers, and now I offer you a chance to join my pack. Only if you join of your own free will, you will be invited to stay in the lair of the Forest King, my lair and stay there in safety if you choose. If you wish to stay and rebuild your village, I will be allotting some forces for the protection and help of those around my packs home, this includes your village. You have no obligation to join my pack, but know that you will all be protected no matter your choice.”

Lea and Sill both had big smiles as Mund spoke. This was one of countless reasons they followed their lord, he was the king of their creators, the leader of the lair, the leader of their pack, the strongest among all, their peerless alpha, the Night Stalker.

The group of elves watched with wonderment, a woman stepped forward, she had a stern look and a solid build. “By what name do we call the forest king?”

Mund smiled. “Night Stalker works for me as I see no point in a long formal title without meaning.”

She stood taller seeming to steel herself for a harsh answer. “Great Night Stalker, I wish to know why you are offering us your protection? As we can offer you nothing it seems you may not already have. What do you gain?”

Mund rubbed just above his right eye in irritation. “I do so because you happen to live near my home, this area is in my protection, and I have a hatred of slavery, everyone should have a choice of how they live. I offer you all two, both gain safety, one more then the other. But back to the question, I gain knowledge, I need to know more about the larger area and have many questions to gather. So I ask again who wishes to live within my lair, there your protection will be assured though I ask that you will not be allowed to leave without alterations to your memory about location of my packs home.”

Only fifty stepped forward. Mund smiled. “Those that stepped forward, please proceed through this gate. You will be met by Ciliaris Rose Fall, she will explain the area you will stay and about the area.”

Mund opened a Gate, letting the fifty step through. The remaining elves watched Mund, Sill and Lea.

Mund howled a light ringing howl. Thirty wolves came into the clearing, the elves backed up.

Mund placed a hand on one wolfs head as it rubbed against him licking his hand. “These wolves will insure your protection, as well a few of our tigers. I will assign one of my people to your village to maintain things that will be Aethicia. You may rebuild how you need, our forces will insure your safety as well if you have need of something do not hesitate to ask, we will try to help if we are able.”

(Message)

“ Aethicia you are to insure the safety of the elven village as well report anything that is needed for them to rebuild.”

“As you command master, I will insure the safety of the elven village and report any changes or requests as they come up.”

(End Message)

With that in place Mund, Sill, and Lea transported back to the Lair.

Mund was tired from this garbage that the Theocracy was doing and he had just arrived in this world. “You two insure the information gathered from the leader of the Theocracy Soldiers and others. I have other things to do at this moment, if I am needed, I will be in the third floor jungle, and insuring the smooth transition for the elves.”

They both bowed, “As you command my lord.”

Later Mund found out the village was called Salobath village, one of the only elven villages in the forest of Tob or the Baharuth Empire as a whole.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)


	5. Wild Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mund explore this world? Will this world be ready for his power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story, still just love working on this story.

7 days later

Mund sat in the third floor jungle, it was massive stretching as far as one could see. The elves had been given a small section of the forest to live in, the forgers had insured they had the materials they needed that was not found in the forest, otherwise they were allowed to build their homes as they saw fit.

Mund sat at the base of the largest tree in the jungle in the center of the floor, a small girl had her head on his lap, her skin was a pale leaf green and soft to the touch, bark brown hair to her mid back was rough and untamed, her sparkling solid blue eyes watched Mund with desire and love. She was only 4'6” and was the most powerful NPC in the Lair even stronger then Mund this was Ciliaris Rose Fall, or Rose for short.

Mund Looked over the Atlas World item on a small table as Rose rested on his lap. He felt truly calm having her in his lap, her desire was plain and straight forward to him, but with her his instincts were so much easier to keep in check now, and even more so around her, he was unsure why.

She smiled. “Big brother?” Rose watched Mund with such love, he was the one her creator Lady Artemis desired, she truly love him, but she never seemed able to act on her feelings, those feelings were transferred to Rose and she knew that through her, her creator Lady Artemis would get her desires.

Mund looked down at her with a smile petting her head. “Yes Rose?” Rose was someone Mund cared for a great deal, even though he would never say so she meant more to him then all in the Lair. A very close friend of his Lady Artemis and him built her together.

“Have you found anything interesting?”  
  


Mund nodded. “This world is interesting, the country lines say we are in what is called the Baharuth Empire, the Great forest of Tob wraps around the mountain range separating them and the Re Estize kingdom. As far as I am aware now, those two are the ones to worry about now, also there is the Slane Theocracy. I found that there is World items in this world as well, though I can't pin point them only that they are in the capital area. The Slane Theocracy has at least one if not more, though I have not seen any more. More over I would like you to look over Atlas on a regular basis to see if anything changes, so to keep me updated. There is a guild weapon in a floating fortress, with a dragon in it, as well there is a nest of dragons in the mountains. So much information about this world.”

Mund has also gathered a good amount of information from the elves that now lived in the third floor forest. About the adventurers guilds, the workers of the empire, the currency used most commonly, and a number of other things.

She smiled and looked down at a small blue metal piece in the middle of her chest in the shape of a heart, she touching it softly. “With the Unity of Nine, that will prove to be easy.” Rose was the last one to receive a Unity of the Nine, and adding more power then any but Mund to the whole of it. Even more she could feel Mund and his feelings being attached to him in such a way.

Petting Rose's head. “I need to go, Sill and Lea will be waiting for me, we are going to the human empire, and try and make a name for our selves, as well learn more about this world, we melted down about 1,000 gold coins to imitate gold nuggets found to trade in town for currency. Keep in contact if anything happens. As well keep Dorena in the loop, she has been tasked with keeping close eyes on the forest of Tob up to the Re Estize country line.”

Rose looked up and smiled, she moved with grace sitting up and kissing Mund on the cheek. She wanted to do more, so much more, but now was not the time, but eventually. “Of course big brother, I will keep everyone in our home safe and informed, as you ordered as well every guardian was given a detailed map. I produced these myself so anyone that takes it from them, it will burn up as soon as touched by any other then the owner and it will hurt, just in case.”

Mund patted her head. “Good girl.” Rose chuckled and gave Mund a big smile wrapping her short arms around him the best she could. His heart swelled holding Rose, so much he though he would not be able to let her go.

Mund parted ways with Rose reluctantly and headed for the Lairs entrance, though he could teleport he enjoyed the run. Moving his muscles seem to be more and more enjoyable, the sheer force of nature he felt like was intoxicating.

At the entrance to the Lair, Sill and Lea stood waiting with three simple horses for them as well a level forty wolf (Halam), bear (Solem) and tiger (Gale). Everyone even Mund was outfitted in lower level gear equal to level 70, their familiars were equipped with level 30 gear as well. Each had a permanent illusion cast on the head gear they used as it would insure they would not be easy to recognize.

The travel to the town of Unilem was uneventful and slow, Lea, Sill and Mund could with ease move faster then the horses if they wished. Mund first stop was to exchange the nuggets for coin as much as he could. When arriving in town they got registered at the guild as well some money. The nuggets would be valued at 3000 as they were, but they got 2200 as they didn't want to cause problems with the exchange but for the time it would be more then enough.

Mund and his group registered as “The Wild Ones” they were looked at with suspicion as they were very well equipped as well they were followed by a wolf, bear and tiger. Looking over the guild requests was sparse to say the least, only low level quests and a very few higher level ones.

Mund motioned to a corner empty table. “Sill, Lea set up over there, I will have a conversation with the guild, to see if something can be figured out.”

Both lightly bowed. “As you wish my.... Morgan sir.” Mund had to instruct them both to not call him by my lord as much as possible as well he was Morgan while adventuring.

Mund approached the guild counter. The lady behind it seem to almost be falling asleep. “Miss I would like to request a high level quest to increase our rank, we have more then enough ability to do so.”

She looked at Mund a moment, her eyes brightened a bit. “Sorry but we can't let you do that.”

Mund sighed. “How about this, I will take a orichalcum level quest to subjugate the frost dragon that has been causing problems near the Forcon Fort, north of here.” She started to object and Mund put up a hand. He placed down a small bag of a hundred gold coins. “This is twice the value of the quest, that is fifty gold coins. I will place this a marker for the quest. If we fail at the quest then the money can go to the guild for the trouble we caused. We get fifteen days to complete the quest, as we need time to travel to the fort and back, should give us ten days to complete it.”

The woman sat speechless with the bag sitting in front of her. “I...let me get the guild mistress for you.”

After a bit a women in clean auburn clothing with a light green trim, she was thin but not overly so and Mund could see she was older but that had not stop her from being more able then most in the guild as it seemed. As soon as she approached. Mund looked her up and down quickly.

Closing his eyes. Allowing the information from his eyes process a bit slower then normal. “Agility type, two daggers under your coat, one in each boot, as well a short sword on your back upside down.”

She stopped, judging for a moment. How did he know that just from a quick look, the daggers are no visible at all, she made sure. “I like you..My name is Nicole, I am in charge of the Unilem adventurers guild branch. I understand that you have a unique offer for going up in your rank. Let us talk in the back and please bring your friends.”

Mund motioned to Sill and Lea to follow, all their familiars close behind. They followed Nicole to a back room that was big enough for everyone. She sat down at the end of a long table.

Nicole sighed. “Let me introduce myself formally this time, I am Nicole Legar, and I run this branch of the Adventurers Guild. From what my girl told me, you want to put up twice the reward for an orichalcum quest, and be given fifteen days to complete it correct?”

Mund, Sill and Lea had sat down. Mund smiled. “That is correct, the money to cover any problems that would be cause if we failed, the time limit so that if we were to die you would be able to repost it if you needed.”

Nicole watched the three with a trained eye. She sighed heavily. “I guess I have no reason not to accept, either way the job gets done or we make some money, the guild is a bit down here in the empire. Those workers are a pain in my ass.”

Mund just waited for her response. She sighed again. “Ok you can do it, I will make sure the paperwork is in line, if you complete it I will up your rank to the appropriate level.”

Mund stood. “Lea, Sill we are going then, we are on a time table now.”

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)


	6. Lord and Ladies of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mund and company deal with this dragon in the empire?

They both rose moving to the door without question, the three traveled to the Forcon Fort. The time was slow compared to what Mund, Lea and Sill wanted but this was needed to insure that everything was going to seem correct by normal standards. Mund has gotten a letter from the guild master to allow then entry into the fort and confront the frost dragon, as it was making it's home in the flat lands that the fort used for farming and training, as well had gold and mithiral mine. Mund had Rose do a little recon with the Atlas world item. The fort's highest level was 28 their captain most likely, and the dragon was set up right in the middle of the area, about a half day ride from the fort.

Upon arriving at the fort the group was met with drawn spears. “What do you want here adventurer?”

Mund looked to Sill nodding. She dismounted and handed the letter to the guard. Once read the guard lowered his weapon. “The captain will want to speak with you before you go on.”

“That is acceptable, but we do have a time frame to work with.”

The guard nodded waving them inside the gates. “This way, Captain Blussu will be quick, she normally is.”

Mund, Sill and Lea tied their horses and walked with the guard through the fort. The guard knocked on a door down a long hallway. A load voice carrying authority rang out. “Enter.”

Opening the door, there was a woman in light leather armour and two swords on her hips, a light build, scars on her neck and right shoulder, she looked up with light golden eyes. She didn't smile. “What do you need?” Who are these people? More importantly why do I need to deal with them?

The guard stepped forward. “These are the adventurers that were sent to deal with the frost dragon.”

She chuckled a bit. Oh this is good, a joke I guess. “You three should know that I am equal to an orichalcum ranked adventurer and I was unable to do anything against that beast.”

Mund stepped forward bowing lightly. He let just some of his aura seep to see if she would be able to glen just a bit of his power. “I understand the captain's prowess...but we will fell this creature with ease.”

She seemed to take offense to the comment. Who the hell does this guy think...what is this feeling, this crushing weight? It's coming from him. “You know that I could just not let you through right?”

Mund smiled a wicked smile, the captain seemed to be taken back by it, Mund let some of his aura seep out just a bit she was level twenty eight not bad, but if that was orichalcum rank then adamintine was weaker then Mund had thought, the atlas had said this dragon was level forty, so if his calculations were correct, then even their highest level adventurers would not be able to beat it. Maybe because the dragon was one of about five dragon lords that were among the frost dragons that Mund knew about as it stood, the highest level one being in the dwarven city at level forty six, this one may have been the newest and trying to find a territory for it self. Since the level was in the low forties and if they didn't know that it was a dragon lord they would not understand the power difference.

Mund put up a hand. “I don't wish to make enemies here, I just wish to complete our job and get our reward, though I don't know if the full extent of the enemy you face is fully understood.”  


This seemed to peak her interest. How does he know? “And what would you know about the dragon?”

Mund smiled lightly this time. “I have reason to believe that it is I would call a lower dragon lord I guess.”

Blussu swallowed hard a bit this time. He did know. Shit. Shit. Keep your head. “How would you know this?”

Mund's mind was seeing the picture this time, if they said it was a dragon lord no one would even step near this place and the empire would have to abandon this place for sure. If this place was abandon the ones that were to protect it may get disciplined for it. The empire was still a little confusing on it's policies but that would something to deal with later.

Sill and Lea seemed to just wait for Mund to speak. “I have many sources. Does the empire know that they have a dragon lord, low or not in their territory or just the fort here?”

Blussu sighed. There was no point in hiding things now. “The emperor knows and we have tried to get our adamintine adventurers in to deal with this, but they have all refused, so we had to lower to orichalcum for it and see if we could get someone to help as even his personal guards together would not be able to defeat a dragon lord as it stands. Abandoning this area would cost the empire too much.”

This was perfect, Mund was in the perfect position with this. “I believe that we can still handle this situation as we approached it with this knowledge ahead of time. But with the empire lying to us means that there should be more rewarded to us WHEN we win.”

Blussu watched the three of them with a studied gaze. “IF you beat this dragon, then the emperor has stated that he wished to not only reward the victor but to speak with them directly as they may be the best in the empire in combat.”

Mund nodded. “As you say, my team and I will go and deal with this frost dragon lord and expect that the guild will be informed after, as I imagine we will be asked to wait for further instructions or the emperor to come and see us.”

Blussu sighed. “You are correct, I will allow your team to attempt to destroy this dragon.” She motioned to the guard by the door. “Allow them to pass and direct them to where the dragon is making its nest.”

The guard lowered his head and motioned to Mund and his team. He lead them to the back of the fort to where their horses where already waiting. He smiled. “Hope you get rid of that thing so we can get back to normal.”

The guard waved Mund and his team off. Sill spoke up. “My lord why did we not just force our way through? Those at that fort were so weak. For you to have to ask permission from these lowly humans”

Mund laughed a bit while ridding. He forgot how much those in the guild hated humans, since they were almost completely homoeomorphic races. “Well this way we can get information with much greater ease, as well we can become close to a leader of this empire. Though they do not pose a threat to us, they would be very annoying if they became our enemy, and I would rather have allies then enemies if I can help it.”

Sill seemed to shrink back a bit. Fear of those cold steel eyes flashed. What if he looked at her like that? “As you wish my lord, I did not mean to question your intentions.”

Mund sighed lightly. His wording had to be careful with how his followers viewed him. “You have done no wrong Sill, you only wished to understand, and that is admirable, I want you to ask if you are unsure of the reason and or you do not think it is the right course, this means that I can see other possibilities other then my own, which may not always be the right course.”

Sill took a moment to think then smiled. She follows the Night Stalker and so long as she did she should not fear his wrath as those humans did. “As you say my lord.”

As they approached the center of this circle of mountains half a day later, there laid a large white dragon that seemed to be trying out some tiered magic in the area. It looked toward the three, three circles appeared in front of it.

“That is magic seal. We are not sure the spell it is launching be careful.”

Mund slide off his horse and began to run ahead of them. “Sill insure there is no others are coming to help, there should be a few lowly frost dragons around. Lea place barriers above and around, keep that thing here. I will attack directly, shouldn't take long but I don't want to risk it getting away.”

Sill's form vanished from her horse with only. “Yes my lord.”

Lea began to focus her magic leaning froward a bit. “As you command my lord, Force Wall.”

What looked to be a sheet of glass appeared ten foot above the dragon, there was quick succession with new casts of the spell covering the dragon on all sides but the front, it was a seventh tier spell with a none elemental barrier requiring a good amount of damage or spell of eighth tier or higher to break through. The dragon lord began to open his wings only to have them stop at the Force Wall that Lea had made. The dragon attempted to open it's wings again finding the barrier still holding strong, it's eyes got a bit bigger.

Who do these petty humans think they are! “You mortals think you can beat me!” Releasing the magic seal, three large fire balls screeched toward Mund as he ran.

“Such weak magic, from a so called lord of dragons.” Mund easily moved between the spells as if they were moving in slow motion, as the one under him began to get close to the ground, a yellow gem on Mund's left hand glowed as he altered the course so it would not go off anywhere near him. The most powerful gem from his guild's weapon, gem of the spell slinger. Able to change the direction of most spells even change their targets.

The dragon lord reared it's head back, the magic gathering in it's throat. Mund held up a hand, everything froze in place. “Time magic is very useful and very cheap.” Mund's eyes glowed. “Weakness of my Enemy.” The spot glowed where the dragon's magic was gathering, as he moved the information on the spot flowed into his mind. It was a magical nexus of power, it broken then death would be swift, as well very painful.

Mund raced up to the dragon and placed a hand on it's throat where the magic was gathering, as time restarted the dragon seemed taken back a second. “WHAT!”

Munds fingers dug into the scales of the dragon lord. “I am right at your magic nexus, it I destroy it, you will die in an instant. Do you wish me to show you how easy that would be?”

The dragon lord seemed paused for a moment winching as Mund dug in. “I was mistaken...the power of my enemies, it seems I am hopelessly out matched here... What do you wish of me?”

Sill appeared five feet behind Mund. “The others are down my lord.” She took a knee with weapons at the ready, blood dripping from them ever so lightly.

Mund smiled. “Good, now dragon...what should I call you?”

The dragon lord watched Mund with some anger and sighed. There was nothing she could do now “I am called Lady Blue Salamander, but you may call me Salamander if that is what you wish.”  


Mund shrugged. She know her situation, but take no chances. “Very well, Lady Salamander. I have a question for you. Do you wish to fight and die by my hands, or do you wish to serve one that could show you true power? If you will serve me, I will show you the true power of magic and power, but you will be at my call for anything I wish. What say you?”

The Lady Salamander thought for bit. He was no human, no human had this aura of power, it felt like she was looking at a pure force of nature, the links he carried were so strong. She saw links like this when one cast a spell that was elemental in nature, but his links were pure and stronger then anything she had seen before, like nature it self was protecting him, powering him, she had to hold her fear back. “I do not wish to die, I have only recently achieved the title of dragon lord and wish to explore my power further. I see my only choice is to serve as much as I may dislike it.” She lowered her head to Mund touching her nose to the ground. “I am at your service my...lord.”

Mund lowered his hand sighing in relief, he didn't want to kill her, she was useful, a gem in this world and he had to admit, her crystal like white scales were very lovely to watch in the sun, as well not only could help them, but something he never saw in Yggdrasil before, which meant she could teach him as much as he could her. “Though this seems to be difficult for you, I think you will enjoy this, I would like to send you to one of my most trusted followers Rose, once everything is gone over with her, you will be given a place to stay in the frozen waste if you wish, or the forests. But first I require a way to show I destroyed you for my quest. What would you suggest for that?”

Lady Salamander thought for a moment and winched a bit as she torn a single scale from her chest. “This is a core scale, they are thicker and stronger then normal dragon scales and can only be given or removed after death by a dragon, and I doubt that any would believe I would give it to you.”

Mund nodded taking the large scale the size of a buckler but three times as thick, putting it in his saddle bags.

He touched his temple. (Message)

“Rose open a gate behind me and insure that the dragon before me can enter to the forest near you, explain the rules and gather any and all information about this world you can, after that get her a comfortable place to stay, forest or frozen waste land, introduce her to Lumi as well. Make sure to get lots of information about her magic nexus, as it seems to be rather unique.”

A cheerful voice entered Mund's mind. “Sure thing big brother, she sounds like she could be fun. What is her name?”

“Lady Salamander.”

(End Message)

She watched Mund with worry and confusion, how did this human...no this creature know so much about her? Her nexus, that it would kill her, that she was unique.

A gate opened behind Mund large enough for Lady Salamander. “This is your way out of this place to one far greater then before.”

She bowed again, “As you say my lord.”

She moved cautiously though the gate, it closing quickly behind her.

Mund looked to Lea and Sill. “Collect the remains of the others around here and we will return to the fort and wait for the Empire to respond.”

Rose waited as Lady Salamander came into the forest, Rose had asked that she explore a bit before they talked, so as to make the lady more comfortable. Lady Salamander landed next to her. “This place is massive, how is it possible that such a place exists without anyone knowing?”

Rose smiled. “Well that is not important. Do you feel better having looked around?” She nodded.

“Well I guess I should get to explaining things about this world am I right?” Rose smiled with a parchment and quill in hand. “Looking forward to learning more, and afterwords I can get you set up here in the forest or the frozen wastes if you like, then with some materials to learn more about Tiered magic and things of such.”

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)


	7. Emperor *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now done, how will Mund react to the Emperor? How will relations work? Maybe there is more then the Empire to work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING I love writing and reading this stuff

10 days later

Mund Sill and Lea were in there room at the fort, waiting for the emperor to arrive, he was to arrive tomorrow, when they received an urgent message from Rose.

(Message)

“My lord something has happened you must know about, a place call the Great Tomb of Nazarick has appeared in the south eastern corner of the Great Forest of Tob near the human settlement of Carne Village. This place has as many as 10 or more world items within it, and many denizens that rival the power of those of the Lair.”

Mund's eyes got big, he knew of the Great Tomb from Yggdrasil and how powerful the guild Ainz Ooal Gown was that was homed there. He had talked with their guild master Momonga before and he was a formidable magic user and over all good guy, but slow to trust. But was it that tomb? They were on a different server so he had never been there. Only talked to Momonga and Holly online, trading secrets to help each other out, like them telling him the location of the 7 celestial mines. As well him telling them the best way to deal with one with the World Defender job class.

“Keep close eye on their movements and anyone that calls the place home, they are not one's to take lightly, as well they may not be our enemies here, at the same time, do not let them know we are here.”

“What should I tell Dorena? She has recently made contact with a lizard man tribes that are in the Forest and they seemed to respect her power and be willing to listen to us, as she told them that we only wished to ally with them not command them.”

“Increase the forces that are to aid the lizard men, to thirty of the different animals of the area insure they are level fifty, as this should be enough for now, as well insure that we have things in place for quick teleportation for evacuation and response on our part.”

Dorena responded with the Message spell. “I have received your orders my lord from Mistress Fall and will insure that all is ready.”

“As well insure that Azindu is in place as the representative for the lizard men, as they seem more incline to work with him.”  
  
“As you wish my lord, I hope I have not displeased you.”  
  
“You have not Dorena you have done very well in your duties, keep it up.”

“Thank you my lord.”

(End Message)

Mund went back to the room. Lea and Sill took a knee. “What do you command my lord.”

Mund smiled looking at them. “I think we have earned a small amount of down time, we will focus more on the happenings of Nazarick for now, but the stress seems to have effected both of you. Am I wrong?”

They both looked at one another. Sill spoke. What did her lord mean? She knew very well. Over their time here they had been bored sometimes but their lord had found a fun way to help with that. “You are right my lord, we are worried.”

Mund smiled. This had become easier for him to accept as part of him, he was pervert in life and this just meant as long as they were willing and didn't feel forced, they could have fun together. “Then let us relive some of that stress here. Both of you disrobe and present yourselves to me.”

They both smiled as they turned removing their armour and clothing, this was one of a number of times they had enjoyed each other, always at Mund request or permission, Sill and Lea had grown even closer with this.

Mund disrobed him self and looked over to see that Lea had already thrown Sill to the bed, Lea being bigger the Sill looked like she was overpowering her, but Sill just smiled letting Lea take control. Both of them starting to get wet just thinking of what their lord would do, he was often forceful, but never a way that made if unpleasant, and always insured they were well loved and taken care of.

Lea grabbed Sill's hair hard and pulled her into a kiss, only to break it and look to Mund. “My lord do you have any requests?”

Mund just smiled moving behind the two. Looking over the two beautiful women, waiting for his command. Waiting for him to give them what they desired. “I will fuck one of you, then the other, I have not decided who first yet. Do as you wish for now and I will command as I desire.”

Lea's voice was raspy now. No matter the number of times, it always seemed to feel like the first time with her lord, king of the great ones, the great Night Stalker. “As you command my lord.”

Lea played with Sill's breasts as well kept her in a deep kiss, both of them keeping their hand very busy with each other, Mund moved quietly behind them both. Sill and Lea were so involved with each other they barely seemed to noticed. But they were very aware of their lord's movement and how his eyes seemed to drink in their bodies, like he was looking at art, with such a loving gaze.

“Sill spread Lea.” Mund commanded

Sill forced her way up and grabbed Lea's ass and spread them, pulling Lea forward a bit as she did. Lea grabbed the head board of the bed, she almost gripped too hard, hearing the creaking of the wood under her hands. Mund moved behind and in one push, his entire dick was inside her. Lea let out a yelp as he did so. Lea loved it when her lord was more forceful with her, when they started he was very soft and slow with both of them, she told him that she enjoyed to forceful and hard nature of domination of her lord, while Sill seemed to enjoy the softer side, though still enjoyed being commanded.

She turned to Mund “Thank you my lord.” He chose her first. Lea felt a bit bad for Sill but could not help but feel happy that her lord had picked her first this time, he often switched, almost always keeping the two even, she didn't mind, but when she was first it felt so good.

Mund took a solid hold on Lea's hips and began to slowly move in and out, each time feeling her body shake just a bit from the sensation. Feeling his full length, only to have him almost completely pull out. When he did she would worry he was done with her and a small part of her wanted to beg for him to return his member into her folds, only to have it returned before she could even ask.

She started to yelp a bit with each return of his cock into her. “Keep your sister's mouth busy Sill.” Sill had really enjoyed helping her lord dominate Lea, she was strong and able, but in this way she could show her love of both her fellow throne guardian and sister in name as well her lord.

Sill smiled moving gracefully out from under Lea, she swung around Lea putting her legs around her head. Sill may not be as big as Lea but her movements were more nimble and smooth. “Open up Lea, your mouth is to be used.”

Lea smiled as Sill shoved her pussy into her mouth, Lea lower her head so Sill's butt was able to stay on the bed. Sill's eyes were locked on Mund as he slid in and out of Lea's pussy. Yes fuck her hard my lord. Show her your love, and let me help you.

Mund smiled at Sill. “You girls are doing so good.” He had to be sure to show, as well let them know how pleased he was, so that their minds did not take them to other places. He wanted no doubt for them that they were doing everything he wished of them, that they were no bother to him. That he loved them all.

As he spoke Sill's eyes got big. She had a hard time dealing with praise from her lord, it often would get her wet to start with, but in this case could sometimes send her over the edge. “I'm cumming my lord!” she pressed Lea's head into her pussy hard as she shook, Lea started to shake hard a little after Sill. Lea couldn't take it anymore. Sill cumming in her mouth while her lord fucked her. She was barely able to move let alone speak. She was cumming as well.

Both where stiff for a moment before going limp on the bed, Lea yelp a bit as when she went limp Mund's dick had slipped out of her. She turned unable to lift her head much. “I'm sorry my lord.” She was a bit worried that she didn't get her lord off inside of her. Mund smiled lightly at them both, as they were trying to catch their breath. “No need to apologize, this is for you to relax as well.” Her lord always seemed to know how to calm her mind.

Mund walked to the side of the bed where Sill was panting having just cum in Lea's face. He took quick hold of her hips flipping her to her stomach, and forcing her hips up. She looked over her shoulder with a bit of concern and whimpered a bit. She let out a loud moan as Mund pushed his cock deep into her ass. She gripped the bed hard enough she ripped the covering. It hurt, but not bad, this was harder then he would be with her normally, but it was not bad to have now and then. This seemed to work well this time, the force, the desire. She was tired and needed to feel the forceful hand to insure she did what her lord desired.

“Are you in pain?” The moan though sounding pleasurable concerned him a bit.

Sill shook her head as much as her wreaked body could. “No my lord just surprised, you entered me so quickly I was not sure what to do, it feels great. Do as you wish my lord.”

Lea seemed to be done for now and took a position in a chair just content to masturbate as her lord fucked her sister's ass.

Mund continued to use Sill as he saw fit, slowly pumping her ass, he felt her fingers reach under herself and start to finger her pussy as he fucked her, he bend over her and pulled her upright. Putting her full nude body in view of her sister, with her lord's dick buried deep in her ass. “Here is your gift little one.” Mund held her tight keeping her arms trapped at her sides and allowing very little movement, as he shot cum deep into her ass. Sill went stiff and shook for a bit and when all was released, she went limp.

Mund let them rest, as he cleaned himself up with a water basin in the room. They would wait here, the emperor was here, and he would not make him wait, nor would he let these two loose the after glow they both richly deserved.

Mund got dressed in his adventurer gear, belting the Sword of Nature, having Halam follow him, the wolf was twice the size of normal wolf, solid black fur, wearing midnight black leather barding. As they walked down the hall, Halam nuzzled Mund's hand, he responded with pets as Halam was wanting wagging his tail panting happily.

As he went down the hall, he saw two men with adamintine armour on, black with gold etching, both had blonde hair, one short kind of a bowl cut to it, the other long with a beard. As Mund approached, both turned to him placing a hand on their weapons. The one with a beard spoke. “State your name, and step no further.”

Mund stopped, looked at them, only to move with such speed he was in front of them before they could pull their weapons.

“I am Morgan, leader of the Wild Ones, I am the reason your emperor is here.” The one with the beard started to pull his weapon, only to have Mund place a hand on his and stop it indefinitely, the other began to move, Mund looked at him.

“I don't think Halam will be happy if you move too much.” He looked behind him to see Halam with fang bared and ready to attack. Both stood parallelized and unsure how to move forward.

The door behind them opened, another one wearing the same armour but a blonde woman. Did this emperor have a thing for blonds or what. Before she could see what was going on.

“What are you two...”

Mund smiled. “I'm here to meet with your emperor, please let him know Morgan leader of the Wild Ones is ready to meet with him and is not a fan of waiting around.”

She swallowed hard seeing the situation as it stood would not go well for them. He watched her with interest, she covered half her face, his eyes shined for just a moment.

“Talked to me before we leave, my lovely lady, I think I can help you.” She seemed taken back by him, blushed a bit. He figured she had not got many compliments since she carried the Curse Knight class at such a low level, it would be very observable at least.

He sighed, they now knew they dealt with an overwhelming force. He released the mans sword as well motioned for Halam to stand down.

“Now understand that I do not mean you harm, though I will not be looked down on, or seen as one that is to be played with.” The three looked at one another. The older man sighed.

“Tell the emperor about this, I will wait with Lord Morgan.” They nodded to him disappearing into the room the woman looking back just before the door closed. His mind was racing. Who was this man? He stopped two of the strongest in the empire with almost no effort at all. Though they were there to see the ones that beat the dragon they could not.

The man placed a hand on his chest. “I apologize for the quick to aggression Nimble and I directed to you Lord Morgan. Let me formally introduce myself I am one of the four Imperial Knights Braziwood Peshmel, the man with me before is Nimble Arc Dale Anoch and the woman you saw is Leinas Rockbruise, the last of us is Nazami Enec. I hope you are willing to give us a little time before you meet the emperor.”

Mund sighed leaning against the wall so her name was Leinas. This was annoying, he needed to wrap this up quickly, he had already taken too much time waiting on the emperor, with Nazarick arriving in this world, and  Chyseleia and Synallasis were sleeping, he didn't want to have them get worked up with the emperor and ruin their afterglow. 

“I am on a tight time frame, that has already been stretched to an unacceptable limit by us waiting here.” Braziwood swallowed hard, he wouldn't be able to stop this man if he chose to just brag into the emperor's presence.

It was only a few minutes before Nimble came through the door, sweat rolling down the side of his face, his eyes shaken even, his fear was taking him. But he didn't run, admirable. “Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix of Baharuth will see you Lord Morgan. May we request that your wolf stay here?”

Mund moved from the wall. “No you may not, Halam remains with me.” 

Nimble almost spoke against it but caught himself before. “As you wish Lord Morgan, you may proceed.”

Mund entered the room, the woman Leinas stood by the emperor, and another older man with short grey hair and dark brown eyes was likely Nazami that was mentioned before. At a desk in the room sat emperor Jircniv he had blond hair. GOD DAMN THE EMPIRE HAS TOO FUCKEN MANY BLONDS. Purple eyes, rare. Sitting as he did, Mund knew he was well aware of his position with him. The one behind him a very elderly man, his eyes glowed. Mund smiled a bit analyzing magic interesting.

Mund put a hand to his chest as a sign of respect then only nodded. “I greet thee Emperor Jircniv of Baharuth.” Only Nazami seemed to be troubled by Mund not using the emperor's full name. 

“I see you have taken the liberty of showing my guardsmen the station they sit compared to you Lord Morgan. I am sorry for any disrespect that they may have caused. It seems that you are in a hurry as well.”

Mund let a small growl escape his throat as he spoke. “Yes and the longer this takes the more agitated I will become.”

Jircniv seemed taken back by the comment, a small drip of sweat falling from his chin, his fear permitting the air around him the whole room was filled with the stench of fear and it was beginning to bother Mund's nose.

“Very well Lord Morgan, I will be frank and quick. I want you to be a personal guard for me will you accept?”

“No. Next topic.” Mund's tone was flat and forceful.

Jircniv swallowed again. “Very well, I will reward you with one thousand gold pieces for the death of the dragon, I wish it was not completely destroyed as you reported at the scales would have made some outstanding items. I would like to also allow you to make any equipment request you want from the empire when you wish, as the gold and request are at least what you should receive, also your team will be marked at adamintine adventurers by me personally. No one in the empire will contest this.”

Mund nodded. “That is acceptable as of now.” Mund reached into his inventory, all gasped as he did so like it was something of note, maybe those of this world don't have inventory like this. Pulling a small orb out. He moved to the desk, to see both Nazami and Leinas reach for their weapons arms shaking, holding there, to have Jircniv raise his hand causing them to release them. At least he has his subordinates under control. Mund placed the orb on the table.

“This is a magic item of my own creation, it will allow you to contact me directly, but only 5 times in total a day, so don't use it all the time, also I ask that you don't bother me with small annoyances as that will agitate me and my pack.”

Jircniv looked at the orb, then to the robed elderly man behind him. 

“Court wizard Fluder Paradyne, check this item please.” The old man stepped forward, holding his hand out, a soft glow wrapped around th orb. His eyes got so big they almost popped out. 

“Your majesty this item is beyond compare, the magic inside of it is beyond me, I can only tell you it does what Lord Morgan has stated, but nothing more.”

Jircniv reached out touching the orb. “Lord Morgan may I test this?”

Mund sighed and nodded. “Just imagine speaking with me and it will connect with me. You will be able to speak with me mentally, so no words will need to be spoke.”

(Message)

“Lord Morgan can you hear me?”

“Yes Jircniv I can. I hope you understand your position with me. I say this here because I am not sure how your guards and wizard would take it. I have no interest in serving the empire, nor any of the powers in this world. I just wish to exist within for now, if something changes then we may be able to talk. But for now if the question of me serving the empire arising again, I may not be so kind as I was today. And yes this was kind, normally for your guards to act as they did knowing you were here to see me, I would have removed their heads without hesitation. I and my pack will suffer no disrespect or dishonor to us from those that know of us. In short if it happens again...there will be blood and it may be yours.”

(End Message)

Jircniv slumped back into his chair, visibly pale after the conversation. 

“Majesty are you ok?” Jircniv waved off his guard. 

“I'm fine, insure that Lord Morgan receives his gold and the request is sent in for him to ask whenever he chooses. We have kept me far to long as it is.” Jircniv bowed slightly, he was shaking a bit. 

“I apologize for any and all inconvenience we have caused you Lord Morgan, if your companions and you wish to leave you are able, the gold will be waiting for you at the gate. I thank you for your service and hope that we may request your help if we need at later times.”

Mund smiled this kid was smarter then he thought. 

“Very well emperor, we will be leaving now then.” As he walked by Leinas his voice was laced with magic only letting her hear him.

“I have one that can cure you. To return that lovely face, so others can see what I do. Make contact with one of my companions at a later date if that is what you wish.”

Mund didn't bow before leaving, with Halam in tow. He entered his room quietly as Sill and Lea were still sleeping. He softly shook them both. “It is time we go home you two.” both rose from their warm afterglow, the only thing that would have made it better was their lord sleeping next to them.

Sill looked over at Mund. “Are we not meeting the emperor?”

Mund carried a soft smile and petting the sider of her face. “I have finished that. We need to go home now, there are things in play that I must be home for.”

Lea shot up. “We should have been with you my lord!” Mund put a finger over her mouth softly. 

“Don't worry about that, I am not and nor should you be. Please relax and ready yourselves for the ride home. We pick up our gold at the gate and then we insure that the empire doesn't follow us home. The one call Leinas Rockbruise, a lovely blond woman with the cursed knight class and a level around twenty eight.” Lea covered her mouth, knowing what that meant. “I offered her a cure and to contact one of you at a later date if she wished for it.”

Lea seemed to calm. “Very well my Night Stalker.” The two dressed quickly, they didn't want to make their lord wait, but they could feel him just watching their every move, not judging them but enjoying their curves and movement, like one enjoying a delicious meal with calm and ease. They loved it and wished to have their lord take them once again but knew that was not what he wished at this moment.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)


	8. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazarick it here, in the new world. But is it the same Nazarick? Are Momonga and Holly the ones Mund remembers?

They returned to the lair quickly, luckily for the empire they were not followed, Rose greeted them at the entrance. Mund felt such relief seeing her waiting for him, he couldn't help but smile.

Mund stepped forward giving her a hug lifting her off her feet by at least a foot “Anything of note little one?” He spun her around a bit, placing a hand on her head, her short arms around his neck.

Sill and Lea chimed in quickly. “My lord we will resume our duties within the Lair.” Mund just nodded not looking away from Rose. Both smiled and walked in, all knew that Rose held a special place with their Lord more then any could ever imagine.

Rose looked up to Mund as he let her down she was only up to his lower chest. “Well it seems that one named Momonga and Albedo saved the village of Carne and now seem to have it under their protection, so early thought on their intentions are good, but that can change quickly if we are not careful.”

Mund thought. “Momonga was an undead Overlord if I'm not mistaken.” Mund thought, if this is his friend from online then he knew a good amount about him. But he knew about him as well.

“He is very much one to be careful of, if he is the one I am thinking of he carries Dark Wisdom, and that makes his spell number unreal, as well with that many spells, he is very skilled at their use. Keep a close eye on him, as well this Albedo, I remember being told about her from a friend of mine she had a thing for all the guardian in Nazarick and it was rather amusing to listen to at times.”

Rose looked at Mund wide eyed. “Someone is causing you this much worry big brother?”

Mund nodded, “I worry more about the intentions of the those within the Tomb as if we are not cautious we could be caused much harm. With this information, I ask that you Rose be ready to teleport into help me if one that can't be beaten was to be brought to combat against me or another of our pack.” The last thing Mund wanted to do was put Rose at risk, but to hold the strongest card you have to play when you could lose so much would be the act of a foolish and prideful person.

Rose seemed worried. Though she knew she was powerful, very powerful, one that caused her Night Stalker concern did so to her as well “I will big brother, I will fight for any of our pack.”

Mund put a hand on her head. Mund couldn't help but worry about loosing Rose, and he felt like that would be the worst thing to happen. “Thank you little one, you honour me and our pack.”

The time went by quickly, Mund kept an very eye on the ones that came out of the Tomb marking them Sebas Tian, as well any of the ones with the titles of the battle Pleiads, Sebas was level 100 the Pleiads were ranging in level, the one that seemed to follow Momonga the most was Narberal Gamma was level 63, she seemed to be the higher level of the Pleiads that Mund saw, Sebas worried him, as a level 100 NPC from the Tomb

As Mund studied more. “So the one called Lupusregina Beta is the one that seems to care for Carne Village. The floor guardian Aura is combing the forest, I will have to insure to pull my forces back until she is done, don't want us found out before we choose to be.”

Rose pushed under Mund's arm to see the Atlas, “Well I can insure that some of them will not be found, by merging them with the woods, even a level 100 won't see them without a world item to see them.”  
  
Mund just smiled. “Then please do so little one, so that we have our pack ready if needed. As well I would like to some information gathering myself.”

Rose looked up at him worry to the point she seemed like she would cry. “But they may be a threat to us big brother!”

Mund smiled, placing a hand on her head. “No one will find me. I am the Night Stalker, The Unseen Shadow of Yggdrasil, I was given those names for a reason.”

Rose moved with force this time, Mund wasn't ready for it but didn't fight it either. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Mund didn't try to break it, only returning the kiss with a soft grip behind her head. He would kiss her as long as she needed. She broke it after a few seconds looking him in the eyes, though her eyes were solid blue, the fear was plain, the love and worry could were there if you knew how to see.

“I won't lose you Mund.” This caught him off guard, this was the first time one called him by this name without lord or title. Just a I won't lose you. A single tear fell from Munds eye as he watched Rose.

“You will never lose me little one, you have my heart, my soul, and I will always return to you.”

Rose let her grip fall from his head. “You better, or I will tear this world apart, to the very core.” There was no lie in her words. If she lost him, this entire world would pay the price and she would not stop for anyone or anything.

Mund had to break this tension. “Remember to try and resurrect me first, as you have the power to pull anyone from the grave if you wish.” She did not seem to take any joy in that fact. She only glared at him. He put up a hand.

“Relax little one, I will always return to you.” She reached up tapping him on the nose.

“You better for this world's sake...you better.” Mund kissed her on her velvet lips again. The desire for more rushed him like a wave, he could feel it in her as well, but now was not the time. Aura was one that he remembered being told about, a ranger of sorts with a whip and control over animals. He wanted no chance to be take that she could take over his followers.

Mund took out his divine level gear: Bracers of Nature's Champion, Boot of Endless Freedom, Armour of Nature's Champion, Cloak of Nature's Defender, Necklace of Slashing Light, Crown of Nature (One of Mund's World items), The Tooth of Rataoskr (Another World item), and last his guild weapon Claws of the Nine Realms merged into his hands, the eight stones only showing slightly in his palm. This should be enough to insure, Mund never did complete his set, even though he had more then enough materials to do so, he just couldn't find more to add then he already did.

Mund ran to the entrance of the Lair, there stood Lumi, Chione, and Amarille, all watched him with care and concern. They bowed low, but Chione was the first to speak, their voice was a bit broken as they spoke.

“Why are you going on your own my lord?!” Mund could see the worry and fear in their eyes, he was their lord, last of the great ones, the only true king to the Lair of the Forest King, the only one to not leave them alone. Chione had tears welling up in their eyes.

“Please my Lord take someone with you, we can't risk losing you, I can't lose you!”

Mund didn't speak, they needed to get their feelings out, all of them needed to, there would be time for him to speak after. Lumi spoke once Chione was done. Her eyes didn't tear up, there was a light dust of snow following the wind as she watch him. Her voice did not falter like Chione, but carried no less feeling to it.

“My lord please listen to us...allow one at least to come with you, you are powerful, more then any in the lair can ever hope to be, but you are not invincible, especially by a level one hundred.” Her word were clean, unshakable, they hit Mund hard, she was controlling herself the best she could, not wanting to break her composure. Amarille was the last to speak, hers carried the most tears in all.

“My love, my heart, I CAN'T lose you, I can't bear it.” Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she spoke, and after.

Mund walked to them. Placed a hand on Chione and Lumi's heads and kissed the forehead of Amarille.

“Have faith in me, your lord, your king, the Night Stalker, the Unseen Shadow. Know that no one will ever even know I was there, they will only feel a light breeze. I carry your words of love and worry with care and love. I will never abandon any of you.” Mund rose straightening his back going to his full height towering over all three.

“You are my pack, my family, and I will ALWAYS return to you and I will NEVER abandon you. Dieing is abandoning you, this world will never have the power to make me abandon you. You are all connected to me.” Chione touched a small black and red gem on the back of their hand, Lumi touched a crystal blue small loop earing on her right ear, Amarille a ring bearing Mund's guild symbol on her left ring finger.

“With this connection, I am never without you. Never without your protection, you all are always with me, always my guardians, always my pack. I am here and even time will never take me from you.” They all seemed to understand him, that they would never be without him, that this world was not strong enough to take him from them. Amarille bowed lightly.

“My lord we apologize for not believing in you. We will await your return.”

Mund let some tears roll from his eyes looking at the three of them. “You have nothing to apologize for, you all just seek to protect me, nothing more, in that there is nothing for you to feel you apologize for.” He hugged them all.

“I will return as quickly as I can.” They nodded smiling at their lord, their alpha, the only great one to stay with them. As he vanished into the forest.

Mund ran at his top speed, he knew where Aura was, and if he didn't hurry she would move. Mund stopped being far enough away from the Lair and activated one of his strongest abilities “Piercing Night” Mund's form seemed to mist from the world, Piercing Night was not just an invisibility skill, or spell, it was unique to one with the Night Stalker Race, only accessible by using a caloric stone on one's avatar with the right build. With this ability, only a world item had any hope of maybe finding him. He moved swiftly in his hybrid form, keeping his movements light, barely even disturbing the flora in the forest. The fauna didn't even know he was there as he passed. It took longer then Mund would have liked, but he found her, the small dark elf girl that Holly had gushed to him about, she had some high level animals with her, a Fenrir, and a Itzamna, Mund watched them logging their data with his eyes. Nothing he couldn't handle, Aura had golden hair and was heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wore a reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown the guild that used the Great Tomb of Nazarick as their home. If Mund remembered correctly, her brother was Mare, a very powerful caster, and heavy nature ordination, as well deemed a trap, Mund really didn't care for that title for those that cross dressed.

Mund followed her a short distant away as she combed the forest, she marked a few spots, the troll that was making its home in this side of the Great forest of Tob, the other having the Demon snake of the West, a naga if he remembered right. He chuckled to himself and the king of the forest in the south some sort of giant hamster they were all around level thirty to thirty five, so nothing to worry about. Aura was fast at this, Mund could keep up with her, but she was as fast as Dorena, which in it self was impressive, Mund's eyes registered everything she did, any and all abilities she used, and all her equipment was logged. While she looked over her map, he held out a hand, this child was cute and he felt like he should protect her, like a cub needing her parents to fight away dangers. His hand was mere inches from her before he pulled it back.

Mund kept to her closely, and followed her back to the Great Tomb, as she disappeared into the Tomb Mund did a full run around the Tomb to log any of the illusion spells used to cover it, the four areas around the main Tomb. Momonga had told him about the Tomb when they talked, enjoying the interest Mund had, Mund had even taken a few ideas from the guardians he had heard about when making his. He was hoping to see some more of these guardians, there was eight classified as floor guardians, one was the treasury guardian. Oh my god Holly talked about him almost non stop for two days after finding Pandora's Actor, it was the same for the 7 th  floor guardian Demiurge. Mund had used the information Momonga had told him in helping his build of Lumi, Chione and Amarille. He had a high respect for the man and his guild, he hoped it was still him, that Holly was there to, as Rose had said her name was one she found in the list of names she made. There was hope in Munds heart that maybe just maybe that he would be able to see his friends here, to find something from his world in this new and strange world.

He waited and his time paid off, he watched as Demiurge took off from the Tomb with Holly in his hands like a bride. Now Mund thought long and hard about the type of person Holly was and how being in this world would mean with a flat tone face. She has or is going to fuck about every single guardian in that Tomb if she can, of that there was no doubt, if that was the Holly he knew she had already fucked one or more, and if she hadn't fucked Demiurge she would. He was able to get some of the basic information on Demiurge and Holly before they disappeared into the night. Those stats were nice, he waited seeing Shalltear, Sebas Tian, and Solution leave the Tomb heading toward the Re-estize Kingdom. Their information was recorded.

(Message)

“Rose, can you hear me?”

“Big brother I can hear you are you ok?”

“Yes I'm fine, three left the tomb toward the Re-estize kingdom, Sebas Tian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Solution. Two left as well, Demiurge, and Holly Leonhardt. Pleas keep track of all of them as much as possible. Also can you see anything that may be of interest right now?”

“......Nothing right now, I have those five marked on Atlas. Will you be returning soon love?”

“Yes, I think I have learned as much as I can right now. If I try to invade the Tomb that would get us on the wrong foot, if they are found to be enemies then we will deal with it then.”

“Thank you love, I will look forward to seeing you”

(End Message)

(Greater Teleportation)

I got permission from the author of this awesome story to use her OC and story as a bit of a back drop for mine. I really suggest it, really inspired me to write more, plus the author is awesome.

[Child of Jörmungandr Chapter 1](https://https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873440/chapters/39625050/)

This chapter matches up around chapter 10 of Child of Jormungandr.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)


	9. Lord and Life *NFSW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mund has some time to relax and enjoy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story

Mund returned to the Lair tired and trying to figure out what he would need to do to insure that Momonga and Holly were who they are before and not someone else. He could just ask, and possibly cause a fight, and harm to the area around, if he brought his guardians it could make it even worse, and if their guardians were as his were. He would have to think about it but not now, he had rose check on the Atlas each day, but keep another watching it at all times just encase. As well Azindu was building relations with the lizard folk that were in the great lake in the Tob forest, so far they trusted us but stronger relations were what Mund wanted. Synallasis and Chyseleia were completing a few quests in the empire, Dorena was tasked with tracking and watching Sebas and Solution, to see intentions of the two in the kingdom, while Chione was to gather information on Momon and Nabe of Darkness in E-Rantel, he thought they were Momonga and Narberal Gamma, but wanted to be sure what was going on. Now a few days had past and nothing so Mund needed to relax some, go over the information and try to enjoy himself a bit.

“My lord did you sleep well?” Amarille's arm reached around Mund as he laid in his round bed. Mund was seeing how sleeping a bit last night feels, as he didn't need it but it felt nice, and was extra nice with Amarille next to him, she and Mund had enjoyed a very active night.

Mund stood from the bed stretching out. “I slept very well. Even better with you there with me.”   
  


She moved quickly, he watched and let her do as she would. She reached around his hips grabbing him around the waist

“Now I have you lover. Now may I request to be played with?” Mund just smiled. Amarille was so happy to be your lover, it was hard to say no to her. He had explained that he would have other lovers as well and she seemed to hold no issues with it, but she was still your lover and that wouldn't change.

Mund rotated faster then she could react, facing her naked form, her hair in two tight braids, watching her cute bottom shake as she tries to keep a hold of him. He just moved taking hold of her waist watching her play trying to get away from him.

“No you have me, I am beaten. I must submit to your every wish now.” As he held her waist she continued her overacting like he captured a weak, defenceless girl, that didn't know what was going to happen to her. He found it cute to a point.

He threw her over his shoulder. “Maybe I could just parade my prize through the Lair, let all around see the naked form of my victory prize.” Mund started to walk toward the door, to have Amarille to really start fighting now. “My lord no please, don't make me do that please.”

Mund quickly turned and plopped her on the bed, as she bounced her breast bounced more than she did. She watched Mund with her face bright red.

“I would do so if you really want me to my lord.” She was turning red to the point Mund thought she might just pass out. She would do it, she would have walked the entire lair nude if her lord said, she didn't want to, but she would.

Mund put a hand on her cheek. “I would never cause you that much distress, over trivial matters.”

The redness started to die down. Amarille began to fidget, maybe the thought got to her more than she was letting on. Maybe she liked the thought of it in some way. But to put her through something like that now would just be cruel. Mund moved placing an arm on either side of her preventing her from moving, looking in her soft brown eyes, reminding him of the trees of the forest strong and beautiful. She shrunk back a bit from the forceful motions.

“Do you wish something my lord?” she said in a meek voice.

Mund smiled, taking his right hand sliding it under her to her left side and forcing her to roll, while taking a good grip on her stomach, he pulled her to him, just hard enough the wind escaped her lungs as the collided, her soft bottom being split just a bit by his hard member.

“Oh my lord.” She reached behind herself reaching for his face sliding her hand softly over each contour of his face.

“Wherever you desire my king.” Mund pulled his hips back just enough for his cock to line up with Amarille's ass, he felt her tense up and ready for him, he had been very forceful last night and she thought he would again, though she didn't mind, at least she should be ready. Mund slowly pushed, with care and let them both enjoy the feeling as the head slowly popped into her ass.

“Ahh.” her voice was soft, her tension released as he carefully kept pushing. He leaned his mouth close to her ear.

“Let me know if anything hurts little one. I want your pleasure, that is my command, give me your joy, the pleasure of watching you enjoy yourself.”

She leaned her head into his. Her words were filled with hard breathing, almost gasps as she spoke.

“As you command my king, my soul.”

Mund was soft and slow as he pushed all the way to the base of his cock, letting himself sit there with the entirety of his member inside her. For a bit she shook just from the feeling of so much inside of her.

  
  


“My lord, I feel every inch of you, all of your member inside of me. Please move my lord, I want to feel more.” Her lord had commanded her to enjoy this, and to do so to the fullest she had to request.

Mund began to move slowly, pulling only halfway out before moving back into her. Her gasps came more often, quickening pace.

`My..ah..lord. Ah..I'm...”

She began to shake hard, her whole body tensing, her mind fogging up. Mund held her tightly to his body, feeling her spasms as she was cumming. This is what he wanted, her pleasure, not his. As she shaking calmed, Mund slowly pulled himself out of her, trying to be as gentle as he could be. Once free, Amarille's body seemed to go limp, she was done for now. He carefully cleaned her up with a towel, laid her in his bed pulling covers onto her, kissing her forehead.

Going into a room just behind the Celestial Statue, the room looked as if one stepped into a small oasis in the desert, moss on the walls, hanging vines from the ceiling, and a small waterfall going into a pool big enough for about three people with comfort. Mund moved into the pool, it was cool but not freezing , he let out a sigh as he reached into his inventory pulling out a few low data crystals. One turned into soap, shampoo and the last two, large towels folded next to the pool. He took his time cleaning himself, in every place, insuring his hair was cleaned as well in his time he found his hair didn't seem to grow unless he cut it off his head so shaving was not a problem. Mund got out of the pool grabbing the towels, one going around his waist to give him some coverage, the second to dry him off, it didn't take long before he was dry and gathering some other crystals to make some clothing. His armour was ready in his inventory, if push came to shove he could be ready for a fight in two seconds or less. He made some pants, simple and with some black fur tracing it, the longer Mund had been her the more and more he desired to wear more furs, and rough leather, the desire to wear jeans, a t-shirt were all but gone, even the thought of wearing them caused his skin to twitch a bit, they would feel just wrong. In the end Mund had dressed with the leather simple pants, with a black fur trimmed vest that stretched a bit over his chest had a soft red fur lining, lastly a simple pair of black boots.

Mund looked at Amarille's sleeping form as he returned to his room, kissing her forehead once more before slowly leaving the room. Though he didn't need to eat, drink, sleep or, even breath because of his Transcended Monk Class effects. He found that he enjoyed the taste of the food prepared by the lair's maids on duty, they worked hard and it showed, it was nice to see them smile as he enjoyed their food. Mund was also surprised how much he enjoyed the walking, the running. Before he didn't have a chance to really explore the reason or what was happening, just he liked it. In life before this, he was leading a very stationary life, working on graphic design on the computer, calling clients. Searching for leads for more consultant work, his life would not have given him a great body, and going for a walk in the heat bothered him...but now he loved the feeling of the sun on his skin, the air going by him as he would run, even the air in the Lair felt great, though this was part because inside that lair was made so almost seem like the outside even in the halls.

As Mund walked to halls toward the dining hall, two maids walked his direction, most likely to clean the old rooms of the Great ones. He looked at them carefully, they wore a simple maid uniform, black with white trim, the design meant to be like if one were to clean and work, black would make sense as not to show the filth one would build up. Each of the maids were level 15, five levels in their lycanthrope forms, four levels in maid, three levels in cook and three levels in tailor. The head of the maids was level sixty Lirrosa Taradet she was interesting to create. The two walking toward Mund noticed and quickly took steps to the side and holding still hands behind their backs. They were Amlass Chivnan a werewolf with dark red eyes, and long midnight hair to her back with silver strands throughout. The other Ziellum Sofana was a wererat, short brown hair in a pixie cut, her gold eyes had just a sliver of silver in them to just catch your eye that something was different. As Mund walked near them, they did not salute or take a knee, instead they turned their chins as high as they could, showing their throats exposing them for their king to see. In any other person of import this would be seen as them turning their nose up to them, but not Mund this was submission to extreme, they showed him their weakest point, the place that could kill them in an instant, and trusted that he would not strike, not use it. As he walked near them he stopped with a low soft growl, both whimpered a bit as he did but they did not move. Did they do something wrong? Was their lord displeased with them?

Mund turned to the two maids with a soft smile. “Amlass and Ziellum, what are you doing today?”

They both stood in shock, lowering their chins just a little. He knew their name, they were just the maids of the lair, not guardians, not fighters, they just cleaned and maintained. But he knew them, and called them by name.

Amlass swallowed hard trying to find her voice.

“We were assigned to clean the great one's rooms, clean dust, maintain anything that required it. It is an all day job, for two.”

Mund thought as he watched the two women sweat under his gaze, he wanted to assure them that he was only asking and wanting to know more about the work they do, but doing so would create more tension for the poor women.

“Is there anything that you can think would help you complete your work easier and faster?”

Both looked at one another. This time Ziellum found her voice.

“Well my lord, it is very difficult to clean the higher parts of the rooms, making it take much longer then normally would. If we had better equipment for it, it would become much easier.”

Oh great ones! She just asked for equipment to make her job easier! She asked for help for doing what she was made for, she just told the great one, the king of the great ones that she was not made correctly and needed help! Amlass seemed to share her thoughts looked at her in panic.

Mund chuckled a bit. “Please don't panic, I just wish to know how I may be able to help your work become easier, you have done no wrong.”

He moved slowly and carefully, he ran the back of his hand down the side of each woman's throat, the left that held the tattoo of their lycanthrope form, both shivered as he did so.

“You both are lovely little flowers and I would hate to not be able to help you in some way. I will speak with Lirrosa about getting you all better equipment for your work, I want your abilities to be used at their most, not for you to struggle with things.”

They looked at one another, with a shaky smile. Straightened their backs, raising their chins again baring their throat to their lord . “Thank you for your mercy and love our lord and king.”

He nodded continuing on to the dining hall, both women seemed to take a breath of relief when he walked on. As soon as they turned a corner they squeed they thought he was out of earshot. When Mund entered the dining hall, the tables were arranged in two rows of five with enough places at each for about eight people, though they never needed to use all of them as the shifts meant that they would only ever had a fraction of the staff in there at one time. Much to Mund not wishing to stand out too much there was a single table in the furthest part of the dining hall raised a half foot up on a dais, and a solid black table with ivory trim, and a chair to match it perfectly. Amarille had explained that if he wished to eat in the dining hall, then there must be a proper place for the Night Stalker to dine, and the standard affair would just not do.

He sighed as the whole room stood, all there raised their chins as high as they could, bearing their throats to their lord, their alpha.

“For the Night Stalker!”   
  


The room rang out. They would not return to their meals until he sat down, as much as it bothered him they were firm on some things. Mund walked casually to his table and sat, the whole room resumed normal activities now. A woman approached Mund's table. The woman had a light but strong build, long golden blond hair in a tight braid to her mid back, a fair complexion, red eyes, she held herself straight and with composer. This was Lirrosa Taradet the head maid, and the one in charge of all the maintenance and basic upkeep of the lair. She was also deemed the only one able to serve Mund in the dining hall, and so Mund had directed that she only be there for this purpose at set times, so that she would not just wait for him to show up, and he would know what times to approach the dinning hall and not cause an uproar.

Lirrosa stiffed arms behind her back and turned her chin up at Mund.

“My lord I am here to serve.” He placed his palm on her throat ever so lightly, sending a shock wave through her, as she felt her lord's glorious touch, to feel him on her, to feel her king.

“Would you like to have this morning meal my lord? Or did you have a request?”

He thought for a moment, “I would like a frost dragon steak, rare, and raspberry juice.” She smiled

“As you wish my king.” She bowed quickly before disappearing into the back cooking area. Mund pulled out some paper from his inventory as well a quill, and started to work on a drawing, it felt different then when he drew with the computer, but he didn't want to lose one of his favorite pastimes. He pulled on the memory of Synallasis running through the forest during their first time out of the lair, it was like the image was sitting right in front of him, looking at it like a computer screen photo. It was perfect, he could rotate it to angles that he never remembered seeing. Was this the “Eyes of the Knowing Lord”? He would have to explore this more, maybe this is why he could see the before images of their movements as well

“My Lord?” Mund snapped back to the world. Lirrosa stood with a plate with a large rare steak, and a pitcher of juice, looking with amazement at your parchment. He smiled at her looking at the parchment, it held a perfect rendition of the moment you saw Synallasis in the forest and all the surroundings.

“My lord that is amazing.” Mund rolled the parchment up and placed it in his inventory.

“Thank you Lirrosa, and thank you for the food.” She took a straightened form.

“My apologize if I misspoke my king.” Mund waved it off, he was embarrassed that his drawing was compliment so, and he didn't even realized he had made it.

She placed the plate down, silverware at its side, she places a large glass, with gold trim at the top, filling the glass with juice and placing the pitcher by it.

“Would you like me to remain my lord?” she had many things she did in the day and he would not have her just stand here when he didn't require her aid.

“I would like you to have the smiths make your staff some better equipment. Like dusters that will reach the higher areas of the lair. Other then that you may resume your duties Lirrosa, you have done very well. Thank you.” She straightened up raising her chin.

“Always for my lord.” she turned in a sweeping motion disappearing. Mund looked at his food, a part of him wanted to use the silverware, it was ornate and nice. But the meat was right there, he took the steak into his hand and just torn into it like an animal that was starved, it was gone quickly and a few watched him with great interest others tried to avoid looking too much, he drank his juice and clean himself off. He had a place that he wanted to feel on his skin, he moved quickly.

My tumblr, if you want to talk or see if I have updates

Thanks for reading updates should be Saturdays.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter, it really showed how those around the Lair act around their Lord. Also helped me to shape Mund even more.


	10. Frozen Heart *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mund is learning to enjoy his wild side. This will be fun.

(Message)

“Lumi do you hear me?”

“Yes my king, what do you require?”

“Meet me at the entrance of the second floor, I have something I want to do with you, and bring your best hunters with you.”

“Yes as you say my king.”

(End Message)

As he ran to the entrance from the second to the first floor, he let his hybrid from come out, as he ran, the feeling was always bliss to feel, the power of his form coursing through every fiber of his body. As Mund arrived to the entrance, Lumi waited in a lighter armour, white leathers and dark blue under clothing, a long nodachi sword at her hip, a large white wolf with a saddle at her side, five other white wolves were among those around her, all the wolves whimpered as he approached, lower their heads almost touching their nose to the ground. Lumi raised her chin to him.

“My lord, what is your desire?”

Mund cracked his neck, with a light growl, the wolves lower their noses more. His voice carried a growl as he spoke, he was excited for this.

“I want you and your wolves to hunt me in the waste lands of your floor. I will just try to evade you and your team, I will not use any of my skills, magic or abilities other than my natural forms. You and your team are allowed to use any to find me.”

Lumi was finding it hard to speak, she didn't know if her lord was serious or not.

“You want us to hunt you my lord?” He nodded.

“Yes, is there a problem with that?” she was quick, raising her hands.

“No my lord, I'm just surprised is all. We are more than happy to do as you command, just not sure if we need to do anything other then normal.” Mund dug his feet into the ground.

“Nothing strange, just hunt me like I am an intruder, find me, corner me, I want to feel the hunt at my back, someone chasing me. Start ten seconds after I leave, and I will not make it easy for you. But if you are able to corner me, I will fill one reasonable request you have.”

Lumi watched as Mund disappeared in a puff of ice and snow, only leaving a small hole where his right foot was. This would be the hunt of her life, a challenge like no other, and a prize no one else could give her. She mounted her wolf.

“HUNT MY PETS, HUNT FOR YOUR LIVES!” they all moved at unreal speed.

Mund felt them start, they were fast, but not like him, he was faster and it would take them time to figure out how to catch him. He would start with just running. Lumi would have called her scouts for aid now that she has something she wants to win. The crows of the wasteland were her eyes. He would have to be careful which ones saw him if he was to do as he planned.

Two days later, Lumi's wolves are still in the northeastern corner of the waste looking for him, Lumi was waiting for a report from her scouts, but Mund was careful, very careful. There were blank spots in her scouts vision, enough that he now waited for the perfect moment. Buried in a shallow hole, not five feet from where Lumi and her wolf wait. She dismounted, this was the moment he waited for. She kicked the ground. “As expected from my lord, he is still out there. I just need to find him and...”

Mund moved quickly and without a sound, he held Lumi by the throat not squeezing but a solid grip.

“I am sorry little one, but you have lost this game.” She gripped her sword shaking, not drawing it. She didn't even have a change to draw her sword. He had her track him for two days, she didn't rest, she didn't let up, not at any point. But she was not good enough. She couldn't win. Her arm went limp.

“You win my lord. I am sorry I was not good enough.” He turned her slowly to show him in his humanoid form and smiling.

“You my frozen princess, gave me one of the best times I have had in a long time. You kept me on my toes, you force me to wait, you held me at bay. You were...perfection.” Mund reached removing her helm, letting her soft black hair fall down, her eyes looking up to her lord, her king, snow blowing from them as she watched him.

“But I lost my lord.” he put a hand on her cheek, she was colder than the air around them, it felt good.

“You have done more than I ever thought one could do hunting me. You did well little one. Though you lost, I wish to give you a reward for the gift you gave me.” She looked into his green eyes as they shift looking like shining emeralds for a split second.

“Very well, if I may, my lord, I would like to request, love me as you do Amarille.” this didn't surprise Mund at all.

“Very well little one.”

(Greater Teleportation)

Arriving in Lumi's room, on the first floor. Looking around, the sword collection was displayed around the walls of the room, with simple furniture all seemed to be made of ice or crystal, with cushions and things for sitting. She looked around.

“My lord we did not need to be in my room, it is not fit for one such as you.” Mund chuckled.

“You forget, I designed you, and there for your choice of how your room design was in part my design.” Her form straightened, chin shooting high.

“My lord I am sorry for the idea...I.” He put a finger on her mouth.

“It it fine little one.” The bed looked like it was made of snow. He plopped down on it, it was very soft and comfortable as well, the cold felt very pleasing.

Lumi began to remove her armour carefully, placing it on a stand, even wiping some of the grim off as she did.

“I will clean you properly later.” Mund watched as she undress with such care, insuring each and every piece of her equipment is place with care and love. He just enjoyed watching as each piece showed more and more of her beautiful form. Soon she was only in her under clothing. She turned to him.

“I hope I am not a disappointment my lord.” He smiled.

“Never little one.”

He moved behind her though Lumi was almost six foot, he still stood a bit more than a half foot over her. Her muscles were tight and tone as he reached around her holding her tightly.

“You are perfect little one, and always have been. Seek to better yourself, become greater then you are, that is all I desire for you.” She reached up gripping his arms with her hands. She chuckled.

“Even though I am one of the taller guardians, except for Azindu, I still feel so small in your arms.” She kissed his arm, trying to hold it tight. He turned her.

“Always remember that I want you as you are, I don't want a slave, someone who doesn't think for themselves. You are perfect and I will always be here and love you.”

Moving his hand to the back of her head pulling her to kiss him. This was her lord, her king, and she would be everything he desired of her, everything he need she would do, get, or become. He broke the kiss Lumi's breath starting to show in the freezing room. He was the only one to be able to break the ice that surrounded her heart. She was a his and only his. Mund carefully pulled the black velvet undershirt she wore up, making her arms go over her head, as the shirt covered her eyes, just above her nose, he locked her arms in place with the shirt, she was blinded and trapped. She would have it no other way if her lord wished. He kept her trapped in her own undershirt with one hand gripping both her wrists behind her. Moving in to kiss her deeply, almost causing her to lose her breath. His other hand tracing her side softly from her underarm going down slowly to her stomach, hold a bit around her hips. He began to play with her waist line of her undershorts, her hips jerking a bit. She was a bit ticklish but also she was getting wet, and her undershorts were beginning to feel like a wet towel at this rate.

She broke the kiss, in a raspy voice.

“My lord...please.” He let her loose to drop her shirt to the floor, seeing some of the wetness frost as it did. She quickly removed her shorts, the same as her shirt frost formed on them as they left her to the floor. She stood nothing protecting her soft snow white skin, looked at her lord with shy eyes.

“My lord am I...?” she didn't have the courage to ask if she was pretty or not. She didn't feel like she was worthy of him. But he created her, she had to be perfect. But she wasn't and that would mean that she was imperfect. The conflicting thoughts parallelized her, causing her to lose awareness of her surroundings...she felt his hands grab her butt hard, it shocked her back to reality. He stood in front of her naked, his member hard, he lifted her with a yelp as she rose, on instinct to give herself some sort of steady footing she wrapped her legs around his hips quickly with little to no thought. She could feel him under her now soaked lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, licking her lips.

“My lord you are so forceful. Am I desired so much?” He took a hold of her hair on the back of her head and pulled just hard enough to force her head backwards, she grunted a bit as he did, but it carried a moan under it, he felt her whole body tense as he did.

“You seem to like a bit of pain little one.” She looked away from him. She couldn't answer. She didn't just like it, she loved it. To be in the power of one stronger than her, to feel that they can do anything with her, to completely trust her lord with anything and everything that is her. To cause her pain in the process was just a big plus.

He forced her head into position to kiss her as he laid her on her soft bed. He could feel the heat from her sex, her wetness, her aroma was intoxicating, the smell of her pheromones were starting to affect his mind a bit. He growled low into her neck, her chin shooting up showing her throat, he started to nip at it, one even breaking the skin just slightly causing a slight blue blood to start to flow. Each nip cause her whole body to shake.

“My lord your not...fair.” Keeping a hold of her hair, keeping her head down he backed up a bit so that she could fully see his face.

“I never said I would be fair little one. I plan to use this beautiful body of yours, abuse it as well. For right now you are for my use.” His words were firm, and they caused her to tense and licked her lips thinking of it. Her words were shaking with arousal.

“As you command my king.”

He moved away from her. “On your knees.” She was quick to take her place in front of him, his musk filling her nose, clouding her thoughts.

“Don't not touch yourself, you are forbidden to do so. Unless I say otherwise while I play with you.” She bit her lower lip. That would be very hard to do. But maybe she... Her thoughts were interrupted as he took hold of her head.

“Open.” without even thinking she opened her mouth as wide as she could, to have it promptly filled with her lord's member. He took a hold of the back of her head as he began to fuck her face at first an easy pace, insuring his dick was wet and she got use to the size in her mouth. He took a hard hold of the back of her head as he forced his member deep down her throat, he could feel her get surprised by the invasion. She gripped at his hips as she struggled a bit, as she could breath as he was and he was not letting her head move.

“Good girl.” he let her go, she backed up coughing and breathing hard, she looked up to him with misty eyes and licking her lips.

“My lord I have been a bad girl.” She lifted her hand to show her juices covering it. He smiled.

“Yes you have been bad.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders lifting her up to stand. She was unsure what he planned but would accept any punishment he did with fervour. Mund sat on the bed and took hold of Lumi's arm pulling her over his lap, she could feel his member wet with her saliva. She wanted it in her so bad. She began to move to look at him, only to feel fire on her bottom, like she never felt before, she stiffened. It hurt so good. She gasped. Another, again, and again, her lord rained pain on her backside without mercy turning her butt bright red feeling like it was on fire. Once again, her whole body stiffened, she couldn't help it now she was cumming so hard, she felt some of her juices escape her folds as she was cumming. He pulled hard on her hair, forcing her to arch her back as she did so.

“Such a bad girl, not only did you touch yourself, but you start cumming while being punished.”

She couldn't even respond with words, only garbled moans. Her lord began to move, she was having trouble seeing through the snow built up near her eyes, the fire on her butt, the almost numb feeling of her sex. She was in bliss and whatever he did to her it could only make it even better.

He moved her to face down, her head turned to the side. He took hold of her hips, pushing the entirety of his member deep into her wet folds.

“Ah.” Was all she could muster at this point, it felt so good to feel all of him insider her, but it hurt each time his body slammed into hers, touching her red and sore butt. It was all just heaven, the pain, the pleasure, it was everything she wanted. To be her lords lover, to be his toy. He continued to use her like a toy, fucking her hard, he gripped her neck, pulling her, bringing her back to his chest, he whispered into her ear.

“Here is you purpose little toy.” he pushed into her hard, as he poured his cum deep into her folds. She gasped twitching at the sensations.

“Thank you, my lord.” As drool came from her mouth freezing to frost on her face. This was her heaven, darkness began to take her, she wanted more, but her body was spent. She could only hope her lord would use her to his need. As her body went limp and just before she passed out completely.

“You did perfectly little one, sleep in peace.”

“Thank...” she was out. He gently laid her down, cleaning her up a bit before laying her comfortably in her bed, he touched her butt as he raised the blanket, her whole body twitched in response. He wondered if he was a little too hard on her. Once she was comfortable, he laid down next to her, as soon as he was close, she cuddled into him hard, wrapping her legs around his, pulling his arm close as she could. Even in her sleep she desperately wanted him close. The cold in her room felt nice as he let the darkness of sleep take him, feeling Lumi's cold skin on his.

If you have questions, comments I would love to hear them.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. Back to back smut is fun.


	11. Blood and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazarick can not be just watched any further, how will things be handled? Will they be enemies or will they join forces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun as hell to write, I didn't know how it would go until the end.

Mund had not spent enough time in the third floor with Rose. He walked to the largest tree, it was to simulate the Yggdrasil tree as much as possible. As he approached the tree, he saw Rose about five feet about the ground, both hands on the tree, he could see the massive amount of magic she was pouring into it. The backstory of Rose was, that she maintained the power of the lair through the tree, in time Mund had wanted to make nine floors each to simulate the nine realms, but didn't get past seven as well didn't have the data to make them as such, only a few got the treatment, the first floor being Niflheim, the fifth floor Múspellsheim, with volcanic and rivers of lava perfect for the foundry. The sixth floor the floor that held the throne room and the core guild residents was known as Vanaheimr. The seventh floor was dark, only allowing the glow of some fish and moss, simulating Niðavellir. This level simulated Álfheim, flora and fauna far as one could see, supporting the many needs of the lair, with wild animals, and collection nods spotting the grounds, such things were around many of the floors but more in this one. The magic she pushed into the tree, he could see it distributing to the area around, and even leaving the floor. Looks like flavor text did a lot more here then it did in his old world.

Rose turned to see Mund watching her.

“Mund, I'm so happy to see you. I'm almost done here, give me a moment.” It wasn't long before she floated down, wiping her brow of a bit of sweat.

“That can take a lot out of you.” She turned to Mund.

“Don't worry, big brother, I'm ok, just have to recharge the tree every month at least, sometimes as often as once every two weeks if we use more. It could last a good six months without a charge, but this is for the best health of everything.”

He put a hand on her head, causing her so give him a huge smile.

“You serve our pack and home well little one.”

Though small, only four and a half feet tall, Rose was by far the most powerful being in the lair as well the heart that sustains it. Her racial levels were so high that Lady Artemis and him had been able to give her the race of Gaia, and now that was more true then ever.

One of Rose's small treents came running over. No bigger than a teenager,

“My lady Rose, you need to see this.” She looked to Mund.

“Big brother, the Atlas!”

She nodded as Mund and her hurried to the Atlas. The treent pointed to the Slane Theocracy. One of their world items was on the move, looks like they had maybe three in total. It was heading through the forest near E-Rantel, and Shalltear Bloodfallen. Shit, shit, this is really bad, depending on the power of it, in an unexpected fight even a low level with a world item can kill a level one hundred. You looked at Rose with concern.

(Message)

(Chione can you hear me?)

(Yes my blessed creator. What do you wish of this unworthy servant?)

(This is very important, I want you to head to the forest near E-Rantel. Your current mission is on hold. I want you to find a group of people from the Slane Theocracy and tail them. No matter where they go, keep in close contact with Amarille, and you are authorized to use force and kill if your safety comes into question. The ones you are tailing have a world item, you are not to take it for now. Information is what we need, this group may be the ones that hold the other two in their kingdom. Do you understand?)

(As you command, my mighty Night Stalker. Your commands are received and understood. I will contact Amarille on my way to find these humans.)

(End Message)

  
  


He sighed. “I don't like it, but let us just watched for now, I sent Chione to tail them, they will have the best chance of getting through any problems that may come up.”

It didn't go as well as he thought it would.

“Did she have a world item on her at the time of the attack?” Rose shook her head.

He mind was racing. “So Momonga didn't plan for the power of world items in this world, curious but understandable for one new to this world. I would have thought he would have been more paranoid about something like this.”

Mund's eyes squinted a bit over the Atlas. “What is that moving toward Bloodfallen?” There was a form that marked as puppet of the Platinum Dragon Lord.

Rose watched from Mund's lap. “The Platinum Dragon Lord is in the Floating City of Eryuentiu, he still hasn't moved from there, so he must not want to leave what he protects there.”

There seemed to be a conflict with the puppet, and the puppet retreated back to Eryuentiu.

Afterwords, Mund thought. “I will go and watch for myself what happens, I can hide if needed.” Rose looked at Mund her eyes wide with worry.

“Big brother are you sure?” He nodded, placing a hand on her head rubbing it lightly.

“I will teleport to the area. I want to do any recon I can before Momonga gets there. I'm not sure what he may have planned to deal with this, but I think I should be close by.”

Rose put a hand on Mund “Big brother, you remember your promise right?” He smiled.

“I will never abandon any of you. The Lair needs me, this world needs me to survive.” Rose looked at her small hands clenching them into fists.

“Yes this world needs you here to survive. Also don't do anything stupid. For me.”

“Of course little one.”

(Greater Teleportation)

Mund appeared one mile from where Shalltear waited for her next challenger. Mund moved close enough to register her condition in detail, going over the details carefully.

“So the item is called Down fall of King and Country, and the Slane Theocracy has it, I may have to work to alleviate them of that burden and if they are a threat like this, then I doubt Momonga will sit by and wait, but he won't know who did this.”

Mund hid and waited for a while, he saw Momonga, with another Albedo but nothing but her level and name were readable, she carried a world item then, Mund scanned for it.

“Ginnungagap but it's ability is unknown right now. Looks like Momonga has his own world item, the large red orb in his form, though he never shared the ability that it could do.” But that was why he had never shared information about his Caloric stone use.

Momonga tried to use his “Wish upon a Star ring.” it failed of course. They teleported away quickly. Mund remained waiting and watching. This would be no simple battle for Momonga to win, if he wanted to defeat Shalltear then it would take some serious planning on his part. But that is what Momonga was good at.

He kept a close eye on things around Shalltear, there was something off though, even though he scanned everything about her. He refused to engage her, this was a problem that Momonga had to take care of, if he stepped in it would cause more problems than it would solve. He looked over her data again, what was he missing on her. There she had a massive Luck enhancement, nothing that would effect most things, but a key moment or needed thing could fuck up everything. Where it came from he didn't know maybe another world item, but that meant that Momonga may not know that she has it and plans without data tend to fail.

Momonga appeared again, this time in very different equipment...he changed his vulnerability to fire not holy. He is trying to throw off Shalltear. He waited (Piercing Night) Mund faded. He changed into his combat gear, even a second could mean a big problem now, letting his hybrid form out, watching this was starting to get his blood boiling.

Momonga started the fight with super-tier magic (Fallen Down) big damage dealer, the fight was fast and Shalltear had the advantage, but Momonga had the advantage of prep time. This was going his way, Mund could see it. (Perfect Warrior). Mund was surprised. That was useful, but was full of holes, at most even with that equipment, it would make you an average warrior.

He kept changing weapons, it was effective. But her luck was raising, it should have already been used, but it was getting bigger. He had her, all he needed to do was crack the timer...it's gone.

Shit. Mund's legs moved faster then he could think, his body was on pure instincts now. His body glowed, his senses expanded, he hadn't activated his skill (Perfect Form) the best battle skill for his Transcended Monk class, his claws began to seep deadly cold. It was (Ymir's Revenge) from his world champion class. Everything seemed to be activating on its own accord, he felt the weight of Shalltear's weapon as his hand closed around it, forcing it up and away from Momonga, his growl loud and almost frothing at the mouth. This was a fight, a true fight, where he could be hurt, he was powerful, stronger than even a level one hundred. But in this world, death could still be permanent and that means that he can't let himself lose. Shalltear's surprise froze her for a second. Mund didn't turn to Momonga.

  
  


“Finish your spell, aim for her and do not mind me, so long as I stand she will NOT reach you.”

“Who?” Mund couldn't answer, Shalltear pulled her weapon from Mund's claw.

“You think a werewolf can stop me!” She was mad, she had to stop Momonga's spell or she would die. Mund let out a deafening howl. (Howl of the Eternal) his strongest hate skill, unique to the Master Lycanthrope race, Shalltear tried to back away but still was caught in the effect. She had to fight him now or it was too big of a risk for her.

“Now you HAVE to fight me. Or I will KILL, you little bat!”

She growled. “I'll just have to kill this mutt first.”

Mund leaned putting a hand on the ground digging into the ground the sand freezing solid. “You can try.”

Momonga was didn't know what happened, he had his plan and it was perfect, but at the last moment it felt like a powerful force took his item. He couldn't seem to pull out another but why? He needed to complete this spell. He didn't know who this werewolf was, but the power he had was up there with Touch Me when he fought him, the movements, the way he fought, the skills he had. That was not important now, he was protecting him so he could finish and he would not let that go to waste, though he could not do anything, so long as this werewolf had Shalltear fighting him and...WHAT?. Shalltear's Spuit Lance was buried in the werewolf's shoulder, but he was smiling. His claws glowing red.

Mund smiled. Shalltear was as well.

“GOT YOU!” she began to heal from the hit. Mund's (Vampiric Claws) from Nine Realms Guardian, his claws glowed red and buried them deep into her shoulder tearing away a big section of her armour like tissue, leaving a massive gash.

“Oh thanks for the HP back little bat.”

This werewolf was not just holding Shalltear back, keeping her from him, he was pushing her back, and hurting her. He was not just a fighter, he was a true opponent, no he was more than she could handle. He took that hit on purpose to hit her shoulder, she was now noticeably slower with her attacks, her wound was covered in frost and frozen skin, every time she moves it she winced as she did. This werewolf could hurt an undead with cold, that is very high level skill, and he didn't know of any class or race that allowed for vampiric natural weapons or able to tear apart legendary class items like they were paper, he was a true Yggdrasil player, the way he moved and acted, it was as if he was watching one of Touch Me's PVP matches. How did he not know someone like this was in this world?

Shalltear's slowed attacks were what he wanted, he needed an opening, that lance was dangerous, the wound was almost closed but it hurt, but worth the damage. Just one slip...there it was. Just as she attacked, he was able to move to her left side the one without an arm. He grabbed the attachment of the lance, he pulled it with all his strength. A sickening wet rip came from the armour as it was torn from her, throwing her off balance and tearing her weapon from her grip. Her lance flew across the field. She looked at Mund with fear now. She was unarmed, hurt and her victory was getting further and further away.

(Fallen down!) the light of the super-tier spell started Shalltear and Mund, she looked at him with a smile. “We both are dying now.”

Mund smiled. (Magical Guard of Yggdrasil) a small wooden shield bearing the world tree Yggdrasil on it formed on his forearm. One hundred marks along the edge.

“You think that thing will protect you?”

He held it over his head as the spell began to light up, the shield grew to big enough to cover his entire body. “Goodbye little bat, I truly hope I get to see you again.”

As her form disappeared. “Thank you for defending my lord when I could not.”

Mund remained untouched by the spell, eleven marks disappearing from the edge of the shield.

Momonga approached the werewolf. “Who are you?”

Mund shifted back to his humanoid form, letting the shield fades. He looked at Momonga with a smile. “Well Momonga, do you remember talking to a man online with a character named, Mund?”

Momonga thought for a bit touched his skeletal chin. “I do remember you, your a Master Lycanthrope, but from what I just saw, your far more.”

“Ya I am, but your guardians are going to be in a hurry to insure I am not going to hurt you. So I need to be quick. One, I am a friend. Two I have been here longer than you. Three I have information about Shalltear's attackers. I will talk with you more later, as you have to calm Holly and your guardians, she knows me as well. Also I have to deal with a broken promise at home for a bit.”

He tossed a purple crystal ball to Momonga.

“This is something I made, just use it like a message scroll but is indefinitely able to be used. Thought it would make a good peace offering.”

(Gate)

As Mund walked through his gate, he saw another open by Momonga.

**I would love to hear what you think about the story, feedback is not only appreciated but can help me improve.**

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)

**I listened to this song over and over while writing the fight scene and it just seemed to match up very well with it.**

[Army of the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zN7J64IeBo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fight I felt that “Army of the Night” by Powerwolf was very fitting
> 
> I update on Saturdays, chapter length vary but I will keep an update on anything that may cause a delay.


	12. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, how will everything go with Mund, Momonga, and Holly?

Mund had a bright red handprint on his cheek sitting on his knees inside Rose's room inside the Yggdrasil tree, a rather large one for one so small, the wall covered in potted plants, bags of seeds piled in the corner, a full body mirror near her bed. Her bed looked like a pile of leaves, but shaped like a bed. Lady Artemis designed her room, Mund found it interesting how it came together, the uncountable roses hanging from the ceiling was beautiful to look at though. Rose stood almost in tears. She threw her arms around his neck.

“You could have died.” her voice was creaking with tears.

“That was stupid...you...” She was having trouble finding her words, she was mad, but he was safe now, there were dangers in this world. But now they could find friends that could help.

She pulled away her eyes were still watery, and pouting lips. “Mund you owe me for this. You said you would do anything stupid.”

“Yes I do little one.”

She stood up, turning away from him. Her eyes closed as she chuckled. “I want some private time with you later. I would ask now, but I'm still mad at you and I can't be who I want to be while mad at you.”

(Message)

“Mund is that you? I'm using the orb you gave me.”

“Yes I'm here Momonga. You have good timing. What do you need?”

“I talked to everyone. They have agreed that you and I should meet. I convinced them to allow a private meeting, just you, me and Holly. They were very worried that you meant me harm, but seems you saving me, and Holly speaking up for you convinced them. Though I think they will be ready for action no matter how I command them on this.”

“That is understandable, if they are anything like my guardians, then I know the trouble your going through. If your up for a suggestion, I think we should meet in your fake Nazarick your building in the forest. I will have to bring one or two maybe three of my guardians as there are two of you and one of me and if you bring one guardian each. As well we would not be in either of our centres of power. Lastly we can leave our guardians outside the room or building for our talk.”

“That is very well thought out, my guardians should feel better with that arrangement. Side note, I'm not sure how your guardian refer to you, but they call us the supreme ones, so you know.”

“I'll note that, they call me a great one, king, Night Stalker, things like that. Oh can I request that when you bring guardians, that one be Shalltear?”

“Why is that?”

“To make me feel better, I would like to apologize for hurting her so much.”

“She doesn't remember any of it, she just knows that she fought me, and was stopped from killing me by you.”

“I would like to apologize anyway, as long as it is not a problem.”

“No it won't be, she has been under a lot of self guilt from the fight, I'm not sure if this will help but I hope it will, even a little.”

“I understand, when would you like to meet?”

“Tomorrow morning would be best, it gives us both time to figure out who will come with us. As well I'm not sure how far you are from the site.”

“Ya sorry about all the secrecy, but I didn't know if you were the people I remember, and couldn't be too careful.”

“That is understandable. I look forward to our meeting.”

(End Message)

He sighed. “Rose I have a meeting with Momonga and Holly tomorrow morning. I will need a total of three guardians, would you make sure Amarille, Lumi, and Moon be ready for travel. I would like to move at a slower pace this time, so that means we will need to move out soon to be at the meeting site, the fake Nazarick by the morning.”

Rose's anger raised again. “First I tell you how mad I am and now you are going into another situation that could be dangerous.”

“I will be taking three guardians with me, and with me as well that makes us a formidable force. That and I truly don't think that they want to fight.”

She stuck a finger out at him. “I'm going to be watching the whole thing, no matter what you tell me.”

He surprised her by grabbing her into a tight hug. “You are welcome to watch if that is what you need little one.”

She sighed, letting her body relax, hugging him back. “I will let you have some privacy at least, I won't be able to hear you, but I will be watching.”

“I would also like to take Atlas with me. As well some of your special seeds.”

“Why is that?”

“Well it will help to explain the reason we know so much, as well give me some peace offerings.”

She thought walking to a small table with Atlas on it, she carefully rolled it up, handing it to him. With a bag of seeds. “Take care my king, my lord.”

She rarely made use of titles with him, their relationship was much closer, something he appreciated and hoped he could have a bit with others that fully understand what the world was before hand. He also just wanted to see his friends, even if he never played the game with them, they always talked about things together.

He was nervous, even with the power he now held, this was really important, more than any he felt that had happen outside the lair. As he approached the entrance of the lair, Lumi was in her full plate armour, a large dark wolf with a saddle beside her, Amarille was stretching out, no mount, she enjoyed the run as much as he did. Moon fluttered a foot off the ground. She seemed upset, the other two smiling at her. His mind was filled with what to go over and talk about with Momonga and Holly that he didn't think about it much.

He focused, letting his strongest gear cover his form. “Are you ready?”

Moon lowered to place her feet on the ground, they put their arms behind their backs straightened their forms, lifting their chins as high as they could. “We are Night Stalker!”

He nodded. “Very good, in the presence of anyone but our pack, use normal honorifics. Do NOT bare your throat around anyone else, to do so shows one without full trust your weak point. Understood?”

Keeping their chins high. “As you say Lord.”

They walked, Lumi upon her mount, a massive nodachi sword hung from her saddle, a shorter longsword on her hip, and large tower shield on her back.

Amarille wore dark green cloth clothing with red trim, the tops of her feet and shins having plates of Star Silver, shining like opals in the light, the same type of guards on the top of her hands and forearms with small spikes on her knuckles.

Moon fluttered with them, though her fiery red dress was the same as she wore before, it seemed to show more of her legs, and had some very selective openings now. He could see the top of her butt, and she kept fluttering ahead a bit to look at some plant to bend at the waist showing her very visible backside.

He wanted to many things to her, but right now was not the time, one of the times she bent over. “My lord this flower if lovely.”

She looked back. SLAP. Her butt turned bright red. “OW!”

She rubbed her butt falling to the ground. Tears in her eyes. Lumi gasped at the sound causing shivers down her spine.

“My lord why?”

He stood over her, helping her up. “Because you keep showing me it, I understand your frustration, but now is not the time little one. Please try and keep your clothes on during this.”

She wiped tears away. “Ok my lord, I'm sorry for causing you any problems.”

He put a hand on her head. “Your ok now, remember there is a time and place for these things, and this is not one.”

They walked for most of the night, just resting for a short time. As they rested. “Ladies I want you to know, when we meet my friends, they are to be treated with proper respect.”

They watched Mund with careful gazes. Lumi licked her lips swallowing a bit. “What do you mean my king?”

He looked up imagining the old world, and how to explain in a way they would understand. His eyes were distant. “The two I...we are going to meet, are the same as me. They are equal to great ones, though they are called supreme ones. Though they are not of the great ones that created you, or our home, they are made in equal ways. It is hard to explain how a great or supreme one is created but...Think of it this way, a great or supreme one, is a conciseness that is not given form in this world, we can't do anything in this world without our forms, we shape and choose those forms with great care and planing, then build that forms power as high as we are able. I am different than they are, because I found different ways to increase my forms power, fusing it with core powers of the very world it self.”

He chuckled finding his explanation lacking, and going overboard on the imagination. His attention went back to his guardians. They watched him with wide and dream filled eyes.

Their lord, their king, was explaining how the great ones came to be, such was beyond what they could hope for. This was knowledge they could only hope to guess at, and he was sharing, their lord, the last of their creators the last of their great ones. There may be other beings, but they were not theirs, they were others, that did deserve respect, but their king was infinitely more important than others were.

Seeing their faces a gap in awe. He couldn't help but smile. “Just understand to show respect, and not the way we do at home, around our pack. That is only our pack, or in our home period.”

All three nodded quickly. Moon fluttered closer to her lord. Her eyes sparkling. “My lord thank you so much for sharing this with us. I think I speak for all of us when I say we treasure this, and the fact you are willing to tell us. We will of course follow your commands as you say.”

He smiled standing. “Then before we get further. Present!”

All three stood in a flash, feet spread just a bit, arms behind their back, lifting their chins high and said nothing. He calmly walked to each one running the back of his hand over each ones throat for a soft caress.

Amarille felt her lords hand stroke her throat, and all she could think of was him taking hold of her and doing every possible thing to her, using her, loving her.

Lumi felt uncomfortable as her lord ran his hand over her, her undershorts were starting to get wet and she knew she would not get relief, and part of her was happy for the torture.

Moon felt the soft caress of her lord, his skin on hers, she was trembling as he did. She wanted to feel what Amarille and Lumi had, she wanted her lord to claim her as his, the sooner the better, her body was aching for him. His touch left far too soon for her liking.

“We need to get going though. We don't want to keep them waiting.”

“As you command.”

It was nice to see the forest in more detail than before, there were many herbs and plants that would be useful, as well could be cultivated at home. He marked them for collection later for Rose.

The place was still under construction but would be acceptable for what they needed it for, Momonga stood outside the building wearing a jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges, with a dark red orb in his abdomen.

Albedo stood on his left, she had lustrous jet-black hair. She had golden irises and vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

Holly stood next to Momonga, she had thick red and blue curls to her waist, two ashen horns popping throw the thick hair like flowers. Cerulean scales dot her cheeks and neckline, her eyes like two large evergreen emeralds. He almost forgot about her draconic tail with the same cerulean scales, was stout and was whipping around with excitement. She talked about her equipment a lot in the past, she was really proud of it. She wore Remembrance of Oak her plate armour with an oak tree etched in mythril on her breastplate, Lawbringer her helm matching her armour she held at her side, she complained at times not being able to see as much as she would have liked in it, and in this world the helm hair for those curls would be horrible, her sword Kingslayer was a beautifully large great sword, that she had belted to her hip.

Next to her was Shalltear, she has pale shiny skin, seductive crimson-red eyes, and fine facial features, silver hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all. She was wearing a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body was dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands were donned with long lace gloves. She seemed to be in deep thought as she waited.

Holly watched as Mund approached the fake Nazarick. It was Mund her friend, her tail wouldn't calm down, she had talked to him so much when they played...she...told...him...everything. OH GOD! He knew about her geek out on the guardians of Nazarick, he knew she crushed hard on them and the things she talked about, her tail kept twitching in excitement as well from her nerves. Oh shit, she had seen his avatar on screen shots that he showed her. But holy shit, he wore leathers, and they all looked like they would rip at the seams at any moment and his eyes were like leafy green gems watching everything with such intensity that it made her squirm a bit as they looked at her, in some of the best ways.

As Momonga waited, he thought, this would be a great boon to Nazarick, if Mund was who he said and what he remembered. He would be on par of power of him, as a player in combat even greater. This man had about the same backing as he did, this would be great addition of force, but one that he HAD to respect, even if he tried to find a way around it, his guardians were as loyal as Momonga's, friendly ties were the best way to go about this, plus he was a friend, one of now two that he had, that truly knew about the old world. He oozed power, more than he thought he would, he was like a walking world item. He had some questions for his old friend.

As Mund approached, the two guardians seemed to tense. He put a hand on his chest. “We show respect to the supreme beings of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, lord Ainz, and Lady Holly.”

His guardians followed his lead.

Momonga and Holly seemed surprised and after exchanging glances, followed, placing a hand on their chest. “We show respect to our fellow great one and ruler of the Lair of the Forest King, lord Mund.”

Albedo and Shalltear followed their supreme beings form.

Mund moved in front of Shalltear. Then moved to take her hand delicately. Her hand in his he kissed it.

“I apologize for the harm I have caused you, though you may not remember, I know that I have caused you a fair amount of pain.”  


She seemed a bit taken back by the apology. One that was on par with her lord in power, was apologizing to her. What was she to do with this? But her mind was now racing with what she wanted him to do to her now, that smell of an autumn breeze and maple filling her nose, it was easy to let cloud your mind.

“You saved my lord, one of the last of the supreme ones, I should be thanking you.” Her words were heavy, with regret and sorrow, she didn't know how to ever make up for her failure.

He straightened up. “Well this was more for my peace of mind I guess.”

He looked to Momonga and Holly. “Shall we get to our discussion then?”

Momonga nodded. “Yes, I ask that the guardians all wait out here.”

He nodded. “I agree.”

All the guardians, Momonga, Holly and Mund's bowed stepping aside.

“This way.”

Momonga motioned to the door. They walked Momonga first, Holly second, Mund last. As they walked Holly's tail kept sweeping back and forth like an excited dog, it was cute.

They got into a far interior room, there was a small table with one larger chair, a slightly smaller one on one side, and another simpler chair on the other side. Momonga cast a spell, making listening all but impossible.

They all let out a sigh of relief. Mund moved to sit down only to be grabbed from behind, her arms only reach around just under your chest. “MICK JAGER!” her tail wrapped around Mund's leg, trapping him.

God she felt how tight is muscles were, that armour didn't hide it, but to feel it was another thing, she didn't want to let him go, he had a good foot over her. Why was everyone so fucken tall? But for this moment it felt good to just feel another person that would not bow and fall over to submit to her in an instant, it felt so good. For the love of god. Was his ass made of fucken steel? There was like no give, his whole body felt like it was harden steel. What the fuck was he made of, even the guardians seemed to have some give.

Annoyed at her name for him, but this was Holly, this was his friend, only she would call him that with such love. He placed his hands on her. “I missed you a lot Holly.”

He moved to get her tail to release his leg, sitting and putting his feet up on the table. Momonga and Holly sat down a bit surprised by how relaxed he seemed. Mund sighed heavily.

“I'm just happy to be around people I don't have to worry if I say something that I'm irritated about they won't think they need to kill themselves to atone.”

Momonga and Holly looked at one another. Holly laughed.

“That is very true. Momonga and I have each other. My guess is you didn't get to come here with anyone else right?”

Mund could feel his heart drop thinking about how close Lady Babama was to coming to this world with him, less than an hour.

“Ya it was only me, no one on my friend list respond to my message spells. But I have a few theories about who and why people come to this world based on the information I have gathered. But lets catch up first, I miss talking to people that don't feel like calling me lord and king every other word.”

Momonga started to laugh. “Very true, I miss that as well, from what I understood we can be of great help to one another.”

Holly watched the two of them talk, just like real rulers of their realms, like lords and kings. How did the man that she spoke to, that fan boyed over the guardians builds, that said he even used the bases of them for some of his, seem to be holding such a strong presence? To the same degree that Momonga did. Shit, she was staring at him, her hand had found its way to her lips pulling on her lower lip, she was drooling a bit, and her crotch was starting to get uncomfortable. She swore she could smell him from across the table, like an addictive drug drifting across the room, it was like an autumn breeze, with a sweet smell of maple tracing her nose.

He saw her, she just knew he saw her staring. Shit.

Catching up with Momonga was nice, he had done a good amount since coming to the new world, Mund knew some of it but not everything. He turned to Holly. “I have a question for you Holly?”

She snapped to reality, letting go of her lip and realizing her hand was wet from drool. Shit.

“Yes what is it?”

He was smiling in a wicked way, maybe she should not have said yes.

“So how many of Nazarick's guardians have you fucked?”

There was a dead silence in the room, Momonga's jaw just dropped, Mund was surprised it didn't just fall off. Holly's face turned such a bright red.

She didn't know how to respond to it. He just blurted it out like it was nothing, like it is everyday conversation. How the fuck was she suppose to answer that? How...The... Fuck?

He sighed. Holding back a laugh. “If it makes you feel better, I'm up to four, two of them are outside, Lumi the one in the heavy armour, and Amarille, the one with the hand wraps. Moon will most likely next. But have to see how things work out.”

Holly couldn't break her eyes from the table. How the hell was he easily talking about his sex life and...“You...two.”

Just had to say it, Mund wouldn't drop it if he wanted to know, just get it out.

He chuckled. “Let me guess, Pandora's Actor, and Demiurge.”

She felt like steam was going to come out of her ears.

“I only know from how you talked about them, when we talked online. I have to thank you for the information as well, I based some of my guardians like Chione after Pandora's Actor, they are a greater doppelganger, as well a greater mimic, allowing for essence thief.”

This caught Momonga's attention, breaking him from the holy shit face of both of these two are perverts that are fucking their guardians. “Essence Thief. I haven't heard of that before.”

He chuckled. “Remember how my guild focused hard on race levels.”

He nodded.

“Well most of the guardians in my guild have forty to forty five race levels. Essence thief means in this world that they can even copy the aura of a target perfectly, and allow for ninety five percent of ability use.”

“That is impressive, Pandora's Actor can only get to eighty percent, as well as forty five forms. How many forms does Chione have?”

Mund thinks for a moment, it looks like he is reading something that is invisible to her or Momonga.

“They can get up to sixty as I remember right.”

“Impressive. Now may I ask about your build?”

Mund smiled with fangs, looking like he could eat her, in both the good and bad way. Crap don't say anything. Don't let him see you staring at his...god dammit he saw, she knew he did. That grin was for her that was for sure.

“I explained most of the levels and races I had to both of you at one point or another, up to race Master Lycanthrope. As well my world champion and defender classes of note, with me being set for sneak attacks, DPS with some self support. Well I also added a Caloric Stone to my avatar...”

Holly slammed her hands on the table. “You what?! Why didn't you tell me?!” Her tail was twitching on the ground in excitement. Her tone was both hurt and full of energy.

Mund put up a hand. “Please calm down Holly. I got into a habit of hiding that fact from everyone, my own guild didn't know. I added the Caloric Stone to give me an ability to register as much information as possible about enemies, players, items everything. It added an extra fifty levels that I could gain, as well opened up a number of classes and even some races that are otherwise not available.”

“Interesting.”

Holly looked at Momonga like he was insane. “That is all you have to say when you learn he is a walking fucken world item?” She had her arms pointing at him and watching Momonga.

She slumped after seeing she was the only one putting that much energy into the idea that Mund used a caloric stone on his avatar. She sat back crossing her arms, her tail flipping hard behind her, leering hard at Mund and Momonga now. How can they both think this is just a casual thing? That is big, he is a fucken walking world item. He has one in his mouth...stop thinking like that. Teehee. As well another on his head. This guy was a fucken walking force of nature at this point...fucken force of...stop that...Teehee.

“I told you both most of what was in my guild before. So getting to the more serious discussion. I have some items that may be of interest to you and your guardians. First is a bag of seeds, they were created by Rose, the strongest guardian we have. They can grow in any area, as well will not require replanting, the fruit that grow are good and provide more than anything I have found in this world in terms of calories and nutrition. The second is a bag of about twenty of the same orbs that I gave to you, they are not tuned, when they are no one else can use them, unless the tuned untunes them, so those in your groups that don't have the ability to use the Message spell can use these. Think of these items as peace offerings, my guild it completely self sufficient from how it was built. This I hope should help you not depend so much on your plantation.”

He looked to Holly. “I have something that you personally may find nice to have.”

He slid a small gold anklet, the gem in it matched her scales perfectly. “I had this one made for you personally. It prevents pregnancy. I have found many in the lair wanted to have fun, but we needed a way to control our population, bonus effect is it seems to stop menstruation effects.”

Momonga was looking at the orbs, Holly at the seeds, trying to ignore the birth control device she was just given, it was nice and was beautiful, but her cheeks would not stop heating up, she was happy he thought of her. But why not give it to her in private? Why was he so forward?. She was turning one in her fingers, they looked like tiny gems, she could feel they had power. “Could you eat these?”

“I don't think you should, that very well might cause them to grow in your stomach, I'm not sure, as I have not had anyone try it.”

She put the seed back into the bag. “Good to know.”

“Now I have some other things to go over with you both. I have people tracking and keeping tabs on yours.”

Momonga put his skull onto his hands, elbows on the table. “How many are you following.”

“The bigger ones I believe. One I changed directions, but they were following leads on your alternate personality Momon.”

“Your better informed than I thought. How?”

Mund pulled out Atlas and unrolled it. “This is how, the Atlas world item. Allowed me to set any perimeter I wanted to, to allow me to track things. As well gives me about a mile area for world items. Once you gave your guardians world items, it made me much harder to watch.”

Momonga studied the map with great interest.

“Of course I would not mind sharing my findings as they come. As well I wanted to ask if you minded my people joining your in information gathering. So that I don't have to worry that Sebas and Solution will find Dorena and try to kill her. She would run and report, but I don't think either of us want someone hurt. Do you think we could do that?”

Holly looked at Momonga as he studied the map. “I think that would be a good idea Momonga.”

Momonga attention was taken up by the map no noticing anyone else. Holly plopped up on the table whipping her tail in and out of Momonga's sight.

He snapped his skull up. “What?”

“Pay attention Momonga.”

Mund repeated himself, annoyed at the lack of attention paid.

“Yes I agree with you I will let Sebas and Solution know that they will have a friend make contact with them. I do have a question. Do you know what happened to Shalltear?”

Shit, this was going to be a tense conversation.

Mund sighed. “Yes, more than you do, as well, that is where Chione is working now. The ones that controlled Shalltear were from the Slane Theocracy. Before you go after them, they seem to have more than just the one world item, as well they have what is called God-kin, they are not as powerful as say you, me or Holly, but can match a level seventy or eighty if they have good equipment. Not something to just run into, Chione is my BEST in infiltration and information gathering, so trust them with this. They are gathering any and all good information available.”

Momonga sighed. “Ok, but tell me what you know as it stands, I will work my own angle, gathering information. The more information the better.”

Mund rested his chin on the top of his hands. “Ok, first is that the group that ran into Shalltear is called the Black Scripture, they are some of the strongest group in the Theocracy, From the initial information Chione gathered, they were after the Catastrophe dragon lord, to used the world item Down fall of King and Country, but in running into Shalltear they were forced to abandon that, as well use the item, even lost one of theirs and the one carrying the world item was hurt, she is not healing well from what I understand.”

Holly could see the fire in Momonga's eyes burning brighter as Mund talked. He wanted the Slane Theocracy to burn, she understood why, she did as well. What they put Momonga and her though. It doesn't matter if it was intended or not. They need to burn.

Mund watched as both Momonga and Holly watched him with a fire in their eyes that said if they didn't need to take this carefully that the Slane Theocracy would be burned down, asap.

He sighed. “I can understand your position, I would feel the same if it had been one of mine. I just ask that we work together on this. Another thing to consider is how much the Slane Theocracy does in this world. Good or bad, the eradication of a county will affect the rest, sometimes for the worst. I would like to minimize the effect such a thing would have on others. Now I do understand that we can't stop it all, but we should try and keep the effects low.”

Momonga was still studying the map. “May I ask where your located at?”

Mund pointed to the north eastern corner of the Great Forest of Tob in the Baharuth Empire. “Were around here as well I lead an adamantine adventurers group in the empire known as the Wild Ones.”

Momonga stood. “I believe that this is enough to say that we can consider you an ally, though we need to strengthen our ties, I doubt you can just move your group to Nazarick or we move our to your Lair.”

Mund gave a half smile. “Your right there, we would get way too much friction from that. I had a thought if your willing. How about I visit your home now and then as it only me it has to be me, with an escort, I would try and make the escort different each time, as to get them more able to accept things. As well I ask that one of you visit my place now and then, either of you would work.”

Momonga looked at Holly. “I think that it would be best to make Holly our envoy to your home. She is more in tuned with feelings, it makes her a good ambassador in a way. I find it hard not to think of things logically to a fault.”

Mund looked to Holly, he had another toothy grin. Oh shit, that grin again, he was looking at her like a piece of meat. It wasn't bad, but the intensity was enough to make her squirm in some of the best ways, she could swear his smell was more intense as he watched her. They were both talking about her visiting Mund's home she was allowed a guardian, Pandora's Actor would make it nice, Demiurge maybe if he wasn't busy. She wanted to bring Pandora's Actor today, but Albedo was coming with Ainz and Mund had requested Shalltear be present. On that note, what was that smooth gentlemen act that Mund did before they came in, was that really for him she doubted that. This guy looked like he fucked hard and wild, like an...animal in...get out of the fucken gutter. But it is so comfy in the gutter.

Mund put a large bottle on the table. “I know that you Momonga, or Lord Ainz in the presence of your people, and Lady Holly, I think that this is cause for celebration. The uniting of our guilds, the friendship that started before this world. Though I did forget that you Lord Ainz do not have a normal body, and Holly you don't have higher levels in poison immunity?”

She looked at him. “How do you know that?”

He tapped his eyes. “They tell me a lot. I would suggest that you get a world item to carry with you, as your safety is very important.”

She looked to Momonga. “I think Momonga should have one first.”

He smiled. “He already has one, that orb. Not sure what it does but it is strong.”

Momonga nodded. “He is right, on both counts, we need to equip you with a world item Holly, more so since there are more world items in this world then I even thought. I think that the Yggdrasil Leaf would be good, small and easy to carry, as well focused on protection. Your guardian will carry Holy Grail, that way if necessary you can protect and heal before running if something bad happens.”

She was stunned, those items were gotten through the hard work of those long before her. But she needs to. “Ok Momonga. I will carry it.”

She didn't like it, but it was necessary.

“Ok then, just so you know the liquor I have here is strong, so Holly watch yourself, I'm immune but enjoy the taste.”

They walked outside, holy shit that stuff was strong, she would have to ask Mund to send some over to Nazarick, it hit her hard and fast...stop it...but comfy gutter. She was a bit dizzy from the liquor, but could thankful still keep herself up right. As they walked out, they saw all four women, just sitting talking. As they walked out the door she tripped on the steps just enough, the liquor...shit, she didn't catch this, she would look like an idiot falling in front of every...

Mund moved fast, his arm caught her form as she twisted to catch herself, sliding down a few steps.

“Easy Holly.”

Oh god, she didn't even see him move. How? What? His arm was supporting her entire body, no problem. He even had put himself between her and the stairs. Oh shit right back into the gutter again...Teehee.

Albedo and Shalltear had started to move, but only a few steps before Mund had caught her. They both took a knee.

“We are sorry for not being there for our supreme beings.”

Momonga waited to see how this would play out, his interest was in how the guardians would react to one that was like him and Holly but not of Nazarick. At first at least they didn't seem to mind that he did not use honorifics like lord or lady so far. But would they mind anything else or not.

Mund looked to the two guardians, he motioned for them to raise, they looked at one another rising with some hesitation.

“Ladies you did no wrong, I may not be of Nazarick, but Ainz, Holly and I were born of the same. Though I never expect you to see me as you do Ainz or Holly, I hope you understand some.”

They once again looked at one another. Albedo smiled.

“Though you will never take a place above our supreme ones. You saved my love. Our supreme one, and for that you have not only our thanks, but our profound respect. I hope you will accept us just calling you Lord Mund, as I fear if we try and have Nazarick call you any more, we would risk too much back lasse.”

Mund righted Holly, seeing her face bright red again. How many dirty thought ran through this girls head a day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Her tail was very active again. Seemed to be when she was excited or embarrassed.

When Albedo talked, Mund saw Lumi and Amarille twitch. “I understand, I find that more than acceptable.”

Momonga moved forward.

“Good to hear, I think that would be acceptable on both ends for us. Don't you agree Mund?”

“I do Ainz.”

There was no twitching of the guardians, this was good. They seemed to have accepted that all three of them were great ones, supreme beings, whatever they would call them.

Albedo looked at Mund with the same eyes she had seen her look at her before. She turned with a quick wink, and a shake. Holly kind of stood a bit stunned. Albedo was flirting. She shot over looking at Mund, his eyes said he knew what she was doing. Holly thought about it...Crap back in the damned gutter, she should just make a home in the gutter, her mind was there enough.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)

Thank you for anyone that enjoys readying my work, let me know what you think and how I may improve.


	13. Tour of Nazarick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are settling down, forces are joining, how will they interact.

Mund walked the halls of Nazarick, Moon gently fluttering just behind him. Holly walked casually, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Pandora's Actor walked beside her, his hands kept moving around her, he found it fun to watch her squirm a bit when he did.

She put her arms behind her head. “I think that is everything, I mean, I told me about it before, but I guess showing you around is different. Just wish Ainz hadn't said I had to, I don't mind hanging out but this is tiring walking all over Nazarick instead of teleporting around.”

“I don't know, I like walking, running, the feeling of it all as the wind...it feels great.”

Of course this guy liked it, he was ripped and powerful as fuck. She was irritated but couldn't help but look back at him now and then as they walked. Nazarick seemed to have accepted Mund as the savior of Ainz and one on par with her and Ainz, so things were smooth for now.

He sighed. “I just wish Mo...Ainz had talked to me first. Before sending those clouds to the lizard men. It makes this shit much more complicated than it had to be.”

“Ya well he didn't let me know about it either, Ainz does his thing and we sometimes have to just go along with it. But for what it is worth. I'm sorry for him.”

Mund saw how Pandora watched him, even though his expression was not there, his movements told him he didn't wholly trust him, but Holly did and he was following that.

“I did hear your going to the Monument of Ruin was it? To train with Cocytus and help with the events as they stand.”

She stopped looking back with a raised eyebrow. “How did you know that?”

He smiled. “Well after I was told after the fact by Azindu about what was happening. Ainz thought it a good idea that I join you there, as my forces are going to be “Helping” the lizard men. Since we can't really just go back on what he planned, it would cause him to lose face, and me if I didn't aid those that I have worked with. So I will help just enough they won't lose outright and I will negotiate on their part later. This will keep face on both our parts.”

Holly watched him, with a sparkle but irritation in her eyes.

He gave her a scowl. “What is that look for Holly?”

She marched up to him, Moon started to move, Mund's slight motion calmed her. She put a finger on Mund's chest.

“Why the hell don't you two talk to me about any of this shit? I am suppose to help. How can I help if I am in the dark all the fucken time?”

He sighed. Took hold of her finger, pulling it away from his chest. “I will try to include you more, I can't do everything. You are second in command in Nazarick, not in the Lair. I have to command and work my side, Ainz needs to be the one to bring you in on his side, I can only work on that which we are working together on.”

She pouted but smiled. “Ok, I can work with that. I just don't like all this planning and not being told about what is going on.”

Holly pushed open a large set of doors. “This is the famous round table.”

Mund looked over the massive table, with forty two chairs. “Interesting.”

His eyes were more studying, then impressed. He walked around the table seeming to examine every detail of the room. “There are too many voices in this room.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well in a vote, you would have in theory forty two voices, that would be hard to figure out what to do for the best of all involved. I understand that they wanted everyone to have a voice, but I found that few that understood what was going on managing things work well, so long as it was for the best of all.”

He walked around more, touching each and every chair, running his hand over them. “In my guild, we had eleven core members, the others were given many benefits of the guild but the core members directed and kept things together. It worked as we specialized in anything from information gathering, DPS, Tanking, Raids and such. We did listen if there were problems but at the core we could try and figure out things faster and talk them out in the core, too many voices means too long to figure out things. It can breed discontent, anger. Just bad to me. Though I admit, it worked well for them, they were...your guild was among the best...sorry Holly, I know Ainz Ooal Gown meant...means the world to you.”

She was looking down, she did love this guild, this was home, but most of the members were gone when she joined, she wanted to meet them but it wasn't what happened. “I know that they had problems...I wish I could have met them though.”

He downed the whole mood, shit. “Hey Holly, I wanted to talk to you about what we may do when we get to the Monument of Ruin.”

She seemed to perk up a bit. “Sure, we can talk in my room.” Shit, why did she say her room. They would need to talk alone...with him in her room...what did she just do?

He smiled. “That would be great.” The way she was sweating, he was not sure if she meant to do that.

As they walked Pandora put his hand on Holly's shoulder, leaning it. “Winterberry are you ok?” Her face was red, her tail was very animated,

“I'm...fine Pandora. This way, we are almost there.” She was trying to figure out how to get out of this...maybe it wouldn't be that bad just....get your head out of the fucken gutter...god dammit why?

They reach Holly's room. “Pandora stay outside the door please.”

“But of course.”

Mund motioned to Moon. “Would you please stay out here with Pandora, Moon.”

She fluttered over, making sure her face was to Mund and her backside was to Holly. She bended low at her waist. “Of course my lord.”

Holly pushed the doors open, her and Mund walked in closing the doors tight.

Mund muttered a quick spell (Silence).

“We are good Holly...Holly you ok?”

She hadn't turned around to face him, She was alone...in her room,,,no one would hear anything. Mund's heavy hand touched her shoulder.

“Holly, your ok, trust me.”

She turned quickly. Wide eyed. “That fairy's dress looked like it was going to slide up her whole ass. What the hell is she wearing?”

He chuckled a bit. “Ya she is really upset that I haven't...claimed her yet. So she is putting out a lot of signs.”

Holly's eyebrow raised, “Claimed?”

He had to sit down on the bed. “Damn your bed is almost as soft as Lumi's. Ya those around the lair seem to go with claimed as for those that I have had sex with. Four of them are on that list and about every other girl in the lair is wanting to be on it as well. On top of that I have heard that those on the claimed list are sought out as partners much more often.”

He sighed a bit. “Fun as it is at times, it is kind of annoying at times. I think I have been projecting on Moon a bit, making her work more for it.”

She was still standing. What if she sat on the bed with him? Would she be able to...shit.

She was trying to relax some. “So you are torturing that poor fairy, because you're annoyed at how much they fall over themselves to get into your pants?” Ha if she put this onto him, maybe he wouldn't notice her, other problems.

Mund took a deep breath. “Holly, I want you to understand something.”

Shit. “What is that?”

He stood smiling. “Your uncomfortable right now, you don't seem sure about being alone with me. I am not going to just jump on you and start feeling you up. Not because I don't want to, but because I don't think that it would be a good idea right now.”

Right now...so he wanted to...but wasn't because he wanted her comfortable...shit this was making this shit even worse for her...she...goddamn gutter.

He sighed. “I will meet you at the Monument of Ruin after I met with Momonga, he should be able to fill you in. I have to insure that things on my end are going right. Azindu can't enter combat in the first run, or Momonga's forces will be destroyed. I will be meeting with him before I leave.”

He stood bowing just a bit. “Thank you Holly for a lovely tour and even better company.”

She smiled. He was hot, he was charming, how the hell did he...was this what he was like outside of game? Was he affected like Momonga was when he came to this world? That would explain things a bit, he was a nerd before, talked a bit about his life, she and him were graphic designers, he just seemed to be better at making connections. No point in worrying about it too much, this was still Mund. Her Mick Jager.

As he began to move to the door, she grabbed him from behind again, holding him as tightly as she could. How the hell was his body so fucken tight!?

“Thank you Mund for letting me process.”

He put his hand over hers. “What kind of person would I be if I didn't? You and I may have had fun, but not in a way that would have made you or me very happy with it, I think.”

“Thank you again.”

“Holly, I have some advice. Never hesitate to go for what you want. You have a lot of things going on and you need time to get things straight, I understand more than you know, but never let things slip by, you didn't when you played. I just want you to...this world does not care about your desires, or your wants. The guardians will do any and everything for you. They will die to make your wishes come true. If your like me, that idea just makes your heart sink. So you have to learn to take control of things. I want you to be happy Holly, your a friend, I may not have played with you all the time like Momonga, but you mean a lot to me.”

She squeezed tighter. “Thank you.”

He tapped her arms. “I don't want to have to pry you off of me Holly.”

Her tail twitched a bit wrapping around his leg. “You think you can?”

He took a solid grip. “I know I can, I have seen your build, I'm stronger than you.”

“Fine.”

She let him go, plopping on her bed. “Can you send Pandora in after you leave?”

He half smiled at her. “Little bothered are we?”

She laid on the bed rolling over hiding her face. “NO!”

“No problem, the anklet looks good on you by the way, and thanks for the view, that ass if cute.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mund sat in an open office room, he assumed was Momonga's guild leader office from before. Albedo and Moon waited outside. Momonga looked over the map of the great lake.

Mund could feel a twitch in his eye watching Momonga. “You know this whole shit storm could have been avoided if you had kept me in the loop.”

Momonga sighed. “Ya I know. But I shouldn't have to tell you everything that is going on at any moment.”

Mund slammed a fist on the desk, there was a slight creak form in it. “You may think that, but then this shit will keep happening, we both have forces out there, and if we don't fucken talk then they will keep running into one another on hostile terms.”

He could hear Albedo about to open the door, Moon holding her back, that her lord was agitated and needed to talk.

Momonga pointed at Mund. “If you had told me about your involvement in the lizard men this wouldn't have happened either.”

Mund's teeth clenched hard, he felt the strain. “I don't think that building relations with the inhabitants of this world is something that is worth saying every time you do, as it should be the FIRST fucken thing to do. Not declare WAR on one.”

He put up a hand. “Alright I understand Mund. I will try to keep you informed if I have any altercations with the inhabitants of this new world. For what it is worth I am sorry about this, and thank you for working with me on it.”

He leaned back putting his feet on the desk. Letting out a long sigh. “I understand some of what your going through. You don't feel shit the same way you did before. I can't understand an undead, but my nature is very tied to my new form. I'm sorry for getting so angry, I get protective of those I consider allies and friends. Azindu is a very fierce combatant and he was itching for a chance to get into the thick of it, you have no idea how much it was a pain to make sure he did not enter combat in the coming fight. Now I told you about the connections I have in Baharuth right?”

“Ya, knowing that the emperor is afraid of you is good information, as well you said one of his guards was not loyal. What was her name again?”

“Leinas Rockbruise, she made contact with Sill and Lea, so they have confirmed that we can help her if she helps us.”

“Good to know.”

He reached into his inventory to pull out a bottle of his strong liquor he came up with a name for it Fury and Fire. “Want some...sorry.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“I have a serious question for you Momonga.”

Mund took a long drink from the bottle, he was the only one drinking this time.

“What's that?”

Motioning the bottle toward Momonga. “Do you want to stay an undead?”

The question surprised Momonga, the most he was asked most times was if he wanted to go home, or asked not to leave the guardians.

“I'm not sure, it's nice to not have to eat or sleep, I get a lot done. But to feel it...I do miss it.”

Mund seemed to be in deep thought. “I am not sure, but I may be able to help you. But I can't promise you anything. Rose is a very powerful Dryad, her race is Gaia as it is. She has done research for me a number of times, manages the lair when I'm out. Like Albedo or Holly does for you. With her power and some looking into the race changing items we have in the Lair. We may be able to come up with something. I would ask that you loan us one or two undead race changing items for references as well. If you are interested.”

Momonga thought. This was not something he considered an important thing to worry about. But Mund was offering a way to maybe turn him into something that could feel something.

“You know it may be my Karma level as well. It is negative five hundred.”

Mund had thought of that, but a Karma level was something that was affected by your race as well your actions.

“Well that is another thing. If we manage to change your race, it may improve your karma level, but I would not feel good about changing that on a direct level, as that would to me change much more about who you are. If you would like, we will also look into that, but it may take a world item level of power to change something that fundamental without other changes.”

Mund smiled a fanged grin. “Also even if we get something that may be temporary. It could be used to...reward Albedo and Shalltear. I have noticed how if you allowed them would grind on your bones all day.”

Momonga sighed in exhaustion. “You noticed?”

Mund tapped his nose. “Hard not to, and my nose is very fucken precise. I can pick up on many things, subtle changes in people, like sweat, helps to see if someone is skirting truths and even how horny they are getting. It is nice and annoying. But those two, good god, if they didn't hold back, they would jump you in front of everyone, no matter what. My guardians are somewhat like that, but don't seem to like the idea of public fornication, at least some of them. I know of one or two that may get off on that.”

“Ya I know those two are...really into the idea. So you may be right, even if it was temporary, it could be of use. I will loan you the items and keep me updated on anything that may be of use. Even if not for me, it may be of use in other applications.”

“Right, I will get Rose on it when I return to the Lair. I have to go to the Monument of Ruin when we are done here, Holly I think is heading out before me right?”

“Yes, we are about done here, she should be heading out soon if not already out.”

“I almost forgot to ask, I wanted to know your mind on if your people wish to...play I guess is a nice way to say it. Will you have any problems with such a thing? I don't want to step on toes or anything.”

Momonga was surprised, but appreciated the thought behind asking, his people were his subordinates, but also their own people. He thought a bit.

“So long as everything is desired on both ends I see no problems, as well as it doesn't interfere with duties or anything. Back on topic though.”

Mund had a hard time not smiling at the answer, his mind was racing with those that he knew of Nazarick that would be fun, though he would have to be careful so as not to have his followers thing he favoured others before them.

“Of course we both know that the lizard men will WIN the first fight. I understand that you want to see how Cocytus will react to the events and doesn't know the plan.”

“Yes that is true, I told him you would be joining him during the fight, as your forces are in the area and would like to insure that nothing is out of line. He understood, but was not happy about it.”

“I can accept that. Then when you move the you intimidate them, and I am to negotiate with you. In the process become allies. Correct?”

Momonga sighed. “Yes that is right. Again sorry about the mess.”

“It's fine, we work with what we have. It is not ideal but, neither of us planned on being here did we.”

“Good to hear. Go meet up with Holly, she thought you were there to watch her, grade her or something. I told her it is just to insure that everything can go smoothly.”

Mund stood. “Well my friend, I guess I should get going then.”

“It's good to catch up and work with you Mund. It's nice to have someone that understands the pains of being the top of the chain, and how you feel the weight of it.”

He waved behind him. “No problem.”

He opened the doors, Albedo rushed into the room. “I am here to serve my lord.”

Moon smiled slightly bowing. “My lord. Are we moving out then?”

“Yes Moon, gate us to the Monument of Ruin so we can help keep everything together.”

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)

Sorry about the late posting, things happened IRL, hope you enjoyed it

I really enjoy the interactions with the characters, it is fun to see how it works out

As always comments and suggestions are welcome, I want to improve on this more and more


	14. Steps to Recovery *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will things go in the Monument of Ruin?

Mund and Moon stepped through the gate, the Monument of Ruin, much more complete this time, so many stairs.

There was an ear piercing screech, it was Holly. Moon went into battle mode, she rushed in front of Mund, her staff at the ready. Holly came rushing out of the building, she tripped, he was too far. She fell hard, and crumpled as she fell, landing at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding, one of her wings broken badly. She had told him about working on those with Demiurge, but this was the first time seeing them, that must of hurt.

Just a few seconds after her fall, Cocytus came rushing through. He had the appearance of an insect walking on two feet like a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail twice as long as his height, He was covered in sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands “What. Happened. To. My. Lady?” he was growling and clacking with his jaws, looking at Mund and Moon, his weapon at the ready.

Moon didn't falter, she was small, but very powerful. Mund stepped forward toward Holly. Cocytus started to move, much faster than his size should allow. “Do. Not. Touch. My. Supreme. One.”

Mund's hand shot out it was faster than Moon could follow. It landed on Cocytus's halberd. “If you wish to make an enemy of me, then stay there. My friend is hurt, and you stop one that could help. Know your place at a guardian!”

Mund's form was slowly shifting as he spoke, his claws starting to dig in. Cocytus was hesitant.

“Very. Well.”

This man was telling the truth, he was powerful enough to fight, maybe beat him, he aura was not directed at anyone but those that stood between him and his supreme one. The power he could sense in this man, caused him pause, it was not something to take lightly in any way.

As Mund approached Holly's crumpled form, another came out of the building it appearance is that of a big ass cockroach standing on its two legs with its head facing forward. He wears a bright red cape decorated with luxurious golden threads around the edge and a tiny golden crown on top of his head. That must be Kyouhukou, one of the area guardians, and knowing Holly the reason she screamed and ran as she did. She had a phobia of bugs, cockroaches were the biggest one.

“Cocytus what happened to Lady Holly?”

“Lord. Mund. Is. Tending. To. Her. Allow. Him. Room.”

Mund carefully looked her over. Her left wing was broken completely, bone sticking out, she had a bad gash on her forehead, as well was out like a light. Moon looking over his shoulder.

“My lord, she is hurt badly.”

He nodded, placing a hand over her. “Heal.”

She glowed lightly with a green light. Her forehead closed quickly, her wing stopped bleeding and the bone was set. But she didn't wake up.

Mund picked her up like a sleeping bride.

“The immediate danger is over. But I have to look her over more carefully, so I may tend to anything that may still be causing a problem. Is there a room I can have some privacy with her?”

The two guardians looked at one another. “There. Is. My. Lord. And. Thank. You. For . Your. Aid. We. Don't. Know. What. Happened.”

As Cocytus led Mund to a room in the Monument. “I think I know what happened, but I don't want to say until I find out more.”

“Very. Well. My. Lord. Will. My. Lady. Be. Ok?”

Mund sighed. “I believe so, but I am not sure how long she will need to recover. I ask that neither of you enter the room until I have had a chance to do a thorough check over.”

“Very. Well. My. Lord. Please. Take. Care. Of. Her.”

He was scared for her safety, but understood that he and Kyouhukou did not have the ability to help her, The other guardians, like Demiurge would be able to help. But they were not here, Lord Mund was here and able to help.

Mund laid Holly on the bed, it was a simple room, but worked. Moon was outside the room, ensuring they were left alone. He took a deep breath looking over her. If she had worn her armour this would not have happened. But not here nor there. What was that? She had a strong debuff on Despair Aura two. Shit.

She mumbled in her sleep. “Don't let it...get me.”

It was Kyouhukou, it wasn't his fault but her fear took over. This would not be a quick fix.

“Stop, Lord Mund is tending to her!”

The door flew open, Demiurge a demon with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinty that they are not normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he was dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back was a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Black fire rose from his feet.

“I will...”

Mund rose, a stern look in his eyes. That look, caused Demiurge to take a step back.

“Do you think that you are more equipped for helping her?”

“I think that I can do something.”

“She is healed, recovering now, and I must cast a spell that will remove the debuff she had Despair Aura two. She will need this for a day or two I think. I will not be leaving her until I KNOW she is ok. I understand your want to help your supreme one. But also know that among those here, I am the best one equipped to help her. If you feel that you can do better, please tell me how or you will have to force me to move. And that will be very hard to do.”

Demiurge's tail was whipping around hard. He took a deep breath. “You are right Lord Mund, you are the best here to heal and care for her. I would like to know. How did she get Despair Aura two?”

His hand was clinched the whole time, he was mad, he wanted to help his lady. Her well being was his duty, his supreme one, his goddess was in need, and...no Lord Mund was able to help her quicker and more effectively, to try and do it himself meant that he was being selfish and not thinking of her best interest.

“Lady Holly has a deep fear of cockroaches and most likely ran into Kyouhukou and triggered that fear. That is my theory, as it stands, I knew Lady Holly before this world, she and I talked a lot. I have little else that I think it could be. I ask you as a guardian of Lady Holly, that you handle things on that end. I will tend to her, know that I am not trying to do anything more than what I believe is for the best of her well being.”

Demiurge bowed slightly. “I understand and...thank you for helping her. I will tend to the other matters.”

“I understand, you need not worry about her.”

He walked out, still upset but calmer. Moon came in, she fluttered to the floor, putting her head on the floor.

“I'm sorry my lord, he just marched in, refusing to listen.”

Mund's voice had a slight growl. “I will deal with that later. Resume your post. I have to tend to Holly.”

Moon didn't raise. “As you command my lord.”

Once the door was closed. Mund went to his knees next to the bed. “Rose I will borrow a little of your power.”

“Gaia, nature's guardian, the life of this world. Grant me the power of life, the power to heal and cleanse. Use me, flow through me as a mere conduit of your might. I lord of Gaia, guardian of this world, the life that flows through this earth.”

Rose's voice was a whisper. “That was not needed. Your being dramatic.”

“I like dramatic.”

(Cleanse)

The debuff faded. But it could return, as she had cast it on herself, and if her dreams pushed her back it would return.

Three days and she had one relapse, but was cured quickly, since she had slept peacefully.

Mund stood kissing her forehead lightly.

“I think your going to be fine now. I'm glad.”

He left the room gently closing the door.

“Moon come with me.”

The fairy was distraught, kept asking to be punished, even though Mund had told her, fighting Demiurge would have been far worse for the situation. As they walked, he saw Cocytus looking over a map. He looked over at Mund as he walked.

“Is. Lady. Holly. Ok?”

“Yes she is, I feel she can rest without being watched at this point. Is there a room I can use for a few hours, I have some things to go over with Moon in private.”

“As. You. Say. Down. The. Hall. There. Are. Several. Rooms. You. Can. Use. Please. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Call. If. You. Need. Aid.”

“Thank you Cocytus. I will remember that.”

The two walked down the hall. Moon was shaking a bit. She failed in her duties, she was a failure as a guardian, that demon could have been a danger for her lord. What would have happened if that demon was going to attack her lord? Great Ones how could she let that happen and she deserved any punishment that her lord felt was needed.

They entered a room, similar to the one Holly was in.

“Moon insure that we have privacy.”

She nodded. “Greater Silence.”

An orb of magic covered the room.

Mund moved sitting on the bed. He pointed to the floor in front of him. “Here.”

She fluttered over, landed on her knees, put her star staff on the ground in front of her, closed her eyes. Ready for anything, ready for him to even kill her, she deserved any...

His movements were fast, much faster then she thought he was even possible. He grabbed her shoulder, gripped it roughly, pulling her over his lap.

“This is your punishment, to not accept it as so is to go against the wishes of your lord.”

She looked back at him, a bit of fear and confusion in her eyes. She just turned back closing her eyes.

He lifted her short skirt to her waist, she was not wearing panties. He could see the light tan lines from them. She was turned on, it was easy to see and for Mund smell. Slap! Slap! Slap! His hand came down hard and fast, he didn't give her time to gasp, to prepare for the next, it was quick and hard. She squirmed as he slapped her backside hard, the redness covering her backside quickly. His aim was right on her lips, to insure she felt it through her whole body. She stiffened hard, he quickly grabbed Moon by the throat, leaning in.

“What are you doing?”

His voice growled.

“Cumming my lor...”

She went limp gasping, trying to catch her breath. “My lor..”

He kept his grip on her throat lifting her slowly. Her wings fluttering to keep her stable and afloat. He moved her head to his lap.

“Use your mouth.”

She carefully undid his pants, unsure how unhappy her lord may be. His member was bigger than she thought. She swallowed hard worried she would not be able to service him properly. What if...

He forced her head into his member, she opened her mouth quickly to accommodate the best she could, not even half and her mouth was full, she had a small body, her creator made her so, but she would try.

He was being rough on her so she would feel better about her actions, it was not to be mean to her. But this would help on two fronts. He kept forcing her head back and forth, holding her head as she took as much as her mouth would allow, feeling her struggle, watching her eyes water, knowing it was turning her on even more, her eyes rolling back a bit. Then releasing her to gasp. It was enough though she understood, and though this did turn her on, it was not what he felt she desired from him.

Once she was resting from a forceful blow job.

“My lord do you wish more?”

Her voice was shaky and weak.

He lifted her head to meet his eyes, they were soft and gave her a small smile.

“You have done very well, little one. Your punishment is over. I now desire you to enjoy yourself.”

He lifted her up by her waist to where she was on his lap but her legs were spread over his, his member pressing against her stomach. She was now worried if it would fit inside her.

She was quiet.

“May I request a soft encounter my lord?”

He kissed her forehead.

“Of course, I want all of you.”

As he lifted her up, her wings fluttered again, less frantic, now soft and slow to help balance her. She put her hands on his shoulders to help steady herself. His member touched the entrance of her folds. She gripped him tightly. He stopped. Leaning close to her ear.

“Are you ok?”

She didn't know how to respond, she wanted this, every bit of it buried deep inside her. But she was scared of if it would hurt to do so.

“I will go very slow little one, if it hurts we will find a way to make it not. I am not going to be rough with you any more.”

She nodded quickly, embarrassed that she was scared of being hurt.

Slowly he lowered her, just a bit, and a bit more.

“Ahh.”

Her wings fluttering quickly, like a beautiful butterfly.

“The head is in little one, I will hold here until you are ok.”

She nodded pressing her face into his chest. It felt so good, to feel him inside of her, how long did she wait for this. But she was still scared, she wanted it to only feel good, not hurt. Her wings were moving slowly as she got used to him inside her.

“Ok.”

He slowly lowered her, more and more. Each bit her wings would flap like she wanted to flutter up and away, on pure instinct.

“Half way there little one.”

She was breathing hard, she was still clenched up. Half way, she just needed to do a bit more, she could do this.

He kissed the top of her head. “Heal”

Her backside didn't hurt anymore, her body felt great, she was still scared but felt much better.

“Thank you my lord. Can we keep going?”

She didn't unbury her face from his chest. She loved the smell of trees and maple heavy from him.

“Of course little one. Let me know if you anything hurts.”

As she lowered more, she moved her arms around his chest, feeling his back, the muscles the..she just wanted to melt into him she wanted to stay this way. Attached to him, connected to him.

Another kiss on the top of her head.

“You got it all little one.”

She looked down, she was at the base of his member. She got all of him inside her, she was so full she didn't know what to do. She felt like she may cum just sitting here rocking lightly.

“Can I stay here for a bit?”

He held her to his chest, her wings folding in, trapping her arms in front of her, her head turned to the side, he put a hand on her head. She just wanted to stay like this. She let out a long relaxing sigh.

“As long as you like little one.”

She sighed happily, she started to rock her hips back and forth, softly, easily, working her hips, she felt safe and loved. Her lord holding her so tightly to him, she couldn't be... She stiffened, pushing herself harder into his chest. A few mummers and mumbles was all she could manage as she shook.

It took her a bit before she caught her breath.

“I think you can move in me more my lord. Though I'm a bit tired, I want you to use me more.”

Keeping a firm hold on her, he rotated a bit moving her to the bed. He moved away from her a bit so he could see her whole body. He put a hand on her face, she clutched it with both hers, kissing his hand, rubbing her face into it. Her wings came unfold as she did this.

“I love you so my lord. Please give this unworthy guardian your love.”

He sighed.

“You are always worthy of my love, I wish to only, have you happy.”

He leaned in taking hold of her hips, pulling out of her slowly and beginning to slowly fuck her, almost pulling entirely out and then all the way back. Taking one hand away from her hips, placing it on her face pulling her in kissing her deeply, holding her head as he kept slowly moving back and forth.

She swore he was pulling out of her as he almost took everything out of her, then returning it. Feeling her lords whole body. Seeing his eyes looking down at her with such love, such caring. He truly loved her, he cared for her. She would be everything that he desired and all he wanted was her happiness. She let her heart flutter like her wings as he kept a slow and steady pace.

Her eyes looked into his, her mouth quivering.

“My lord I think I am...”

Mund moved in close to her kissing her as he let loose deep inside her. He felt her womb fill as his cum filled her. She stiffened even more, her back arching hard, her wings fluttering like she wanted to fly away, her eyes began to roll to the back or her head.

“Thank you my...”

She was out. He moved away from her, letting his member carefully come out of her now cum covered folds. He looked at her spent form, as soon as she had room, she moved to her side pulling her legs up, her wings folding in tightly, making her already small form even smaller. He just loved to watch her sleep.

He took out a towel to clean her up, once cleaned pulled a heavy soft blanket from his inventory unrolling it onto her. He undressed and laid on the bed with her. No sooner did he, but she moved and clutched him for dear life, her small hands gripping over his chest, one leg over his. She let out a long sigh of relief. She seemed truly happy right now. Mund let himself sleep with her, her comfort was too important not to consider, but he couldn't deny it felt good to be near her.

[Tumblr](https://biggamer1985.tumblr.com/)

Thank you for all of the views and kudos, I would love to get some feedback on ways to improve.

I may have to slow down on my updates, maybe miss next week as life is becoming a bit much.

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it. Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I have had in my head for a while. I just hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> I plan to update this story on Saturdays, with a new chapter, if I manage to get a lot done, maybe two chapters.


End file.
